Suivre le chemin
by milou03
Summary: Douze ans après les événements du livre . Le gang a grandi . Chacun suit sa propre voie,bonne ou cabossée . Il s'agit de leur vie maintenant . (C'est la version française,la version anglaise est intitulé Follow the Way) .
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

C'était le mois de septembre . Il signifiait la fin des vacances d'été,la reprise du travail,de l'école,le temps qui se rafraîchit,la nature qui revête son manteau coloré de vives couleurs rouge et or . Il signifiait aussi la saison où, deux garçons avaient perdu la vie. L'un était timide,craintif et doux,l'autre était sauvage,rebelle mais soucieux de ses amis . Et c'est en cette même nuit d'automne que la vie s'était échappé des deux . Pour les habitants de Tulsa,l'un était le héros qui avait sauvé cinq enfants d'un terrible incendie,l'autre...un simple délinquant qui venait de braquer un magasin . Mais pour les frères Curtis et leurs amis ils étaient bien plus que cela,ils étaient des amis,ils étaient presque des frères.

L'automne signifiait aussi pour Darry la période ou il avait réalisé qu'il ne suffisait pas de faire preuve d'autorité pour maintenir l'équilibre d'une famille mais que l'amour avait un rôle tout aussi important. Assis sur l'une des chaises qui longeaient le long couloir,il pensait à cette nuit où,dans le même couloir,son petit frère de quatorze ans s'était jeté contre lui en lui disant qu'il était désolé,et qu'il l'avait étreint très fort en permettant aux larmes de couler sur son visage. Ses larmes qui représentait la joie de l'avoir retrouvé saint et sauf mais aussi la profonde amertume qu'il ressentait alors . Il était celui qui était désolé,désolé de l'avoir pousser à fuir hors de la maison,de ne pas avoir sût le protéger,désolé de l'avoir laissé pensé à tort qu'il ne l'aimait pas . Il se souvenait comment cette nuit là,alors qu'il serrait ses deux petits frères dans ses bras ,il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser Pony penser cela. C'était il y a douze ans.

Darry sourit en pensant à cet instant et comme de l'eau avait couler sous les ponts depuis . Les reflets du soleil couchant filtraient à travers les vitres aux rideaux d'un vieux jaune négligemment tirés . Il regarda sa montre,une heure déjà qu'il attendait . Le couloir était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Peu à peu l'anxiété le gagnait,quand il sentit soudain sa main remuée doucement .La petite masse sur laquelle elle reposait venait de bouger en se tortillant.

"Hum...Papa ...?". Darry tourna la tête et sourit .

"Bien dormi,mon pote ?" dit-il à mi-voix .

"Hum...Oui..."Le petit garçon brun maintenant assis près de lui se frottait énergiquement les yeux en se balançant sur sa chaise. Darry se souvenait parfaitement de sa venue au monde. Il était au travail quand le patron l'avait appelé,lui demandant de se rendre au plus vite à l'hôpital. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et la circulation sur la route était difficile,si bien qu'à son arrivée,il avait trouvé le tout petit bonhomme bienheureusement endormi dans les bras de sa femme qui lui souriait tendrement . Il avait pensé à tout un tas de nom rocambolesque afin de "respecter la tradition familial" . Mais sa femme avait eut gain de cause en nommant le minuscule poupon James Darrel Curtis. Il y avait un peu plus de cinq ans déjà et depuis ce jour,Darry n'avait cessé d'être impressionné de combien il pouvait être parfois plus difficile d'élever un petit garçon que deux adolescents. James était tout sauf un enfant calme,il avait une imagination sans bornes et débordait d'énergie . Par bien des côtés il tenait de son oncle Sodapop.

"Tu as faim ?"demanda-t-il en jetant un oeil autour de lui en quête d'un quelconque distributeur . Le petit garçon secoua la tête en continuant à gigoter.

"Alors,qu'est-ce que tu as,hein ?"

"Hum...J'ai...envie de faire pipi ...,"répondit-il en gémissant . Darry se retînt de sourire,son fils n'avait peut-être que cinq ans,mais il voulait parfois se montrer comme le fier adolescent qu'il n'était pas encore,et son embarras d'avouer son besoin d'aller aux toilettes en était l'une des preuves.

"Ok,allez-viens !" Darry se leva et lui tendit la main pour le guider jusqu'aux toilettes,puis voyant sa difficulté à avancer en se tortillant,il le porta jusqu'à l'une des stalles .

"Allez,dépêche-toi ! Je t'attends". Il ferma doucement la porte puis se dirigea vers les lavabos. Il s'aspergea la figure dans le but de rester éveiller,car,debout depuis six heures du matin,il sentait la fatigue le gagner peu à peu. En observant son reflet,il se surprit par une réflexion étrange . Bien des fois,depuis le jour tragique où il avait apprit la disparition des ses parents,il avait observer son reflet en se voyant plus âgé qu'il ne devait paraître . Il était alors un jeune homme de vingt ans en charge d'une multitude de responsabilités qui lui faisaient paraître cinq ou dix ans de plus. Mais là,à cet instant,il voyait l'homme de trente deux ans qu'il était,il ne paraissait ni plus jeune , ni plus vieux,mais bien à sa place d'homme marié et père de famille. Comme si la vie lui avait fait traverser toutes ses épreuves pour le conduire là où il devait être . Il se perdait dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau et la porte de la stalle s'ouvrir en grinçant .

"Hey ! Alors,tu te sens mieux,mon pote ?",demanda-t-il en remarquant que le petit garçon avançait vers lui en baissant la tête. "Oh là,stop!dit-il en l'arrêtant d'une main. Si tu continues comme ça,tu risque de te prendre un mur ...!" D'ordinaire James aurait rit aux éclats a imaginer quelqu'un se heurter accidentellement à un mur,mais il gardait la tête baissé."Qu'est-ce que tu as,mon pote ? Darry s'inquiéta alors,et s'accroupit devant lui. Tu as ...mouillé ton pantalon...?" Il s'apprêtait à vérifier sa salopette en jean quand James repoussa sa main .

"Non ! s'exclama le petit garçon vexé. Je ne suis pas un bébé !"

"Bien,bien...ok ! Alors,dis-moi ce que tu as !" James baissa à nouveau la tête .

"C'est maman...,"dit-il de sa petite voix .

"Maman...?"

"Oui... . Tu crois que...Maman est malade à cause de moi ?"Darry soupira... .

Une heure plus tôt,il avait poussé les portes battantes de la salle des urgences. Sa femme l'avait appelé en catastrophe pour lui dire de la rejoindre aux urgences de l'Hôpital de Tulsa. Il l'avait trouvé tremblante et très pâle dans la salle d'attente et s'était empressé de la serré contre lui.

"Tout va bien,lui avait-il dit . Il n'a rien !...Notre petit bonhomme a la tête dure,tu le sais." Mais il savait qu'elle ne serait rassurée qu'en tenant son petit garçon sein et sauf dans ses bras . Puis,elle lui avait expliqué . Elle était au supermarché avec James et avait détourné les yeux quelques secondes,suffisamment pour que le garnement se mette en tête d'escalader un étalage de jouet pour tenter de saisir un ballon de football. Bien sûr,l'étalage avait basculé sous son poids et le petit garçon s'était affalé violemment sur le sol . Il semblait ne rien avoir mais le gérant du magasin avait appelé une ambulance par précaution. Darry s'était sentit furieux,mais pour le moment l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur sa colère.

"Mr et Mrs Curtis !"les avait appelé l'infirmière qui leur avait demandé de la suivre jusqu'à une pièce où ils avaient retrouvé James,assis sur la table d'examen un avion miniature dans les mains .

"Ah,Monsieur et Madame Curtis!les avait accueilli le docteur Douglas,un brave homme bedonnant. Et bien,vous avez là un futur cascadeur,n'est-ce pas ?" Darry était resté près du docteur auquel il serra la main tout en regardant sa femme se précipité vers le petit garçon . "Oh,mon chéri,tu n'as rien ?" elle demandait en l'embrassant .

"Il va bien!Rassurez-vous !avait certifié le docteur Douglas. Pas une égratignure !"

"Ouais...il a eut de la chance,n'est-ce pas?"Darry avait ajouté en jetant un regard sévère à son fils qui avait immédiatement caché son petit visage dans le gilet de sa mère.

"Oui,...il ne faudra plus recommencer,James,tu m'entends ?"Le docteur Douglas avait tenté de prendre un ton sévère,mais cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

"Oh,il a comprit,docteur,Darry avait déclaré en s'approchant de la table d'auscultation. Tu as compris James ?" Son ton était rude et il sentit sur lui le regard de reproche de sa femme. Le petit garçon avait hoché la tête timidement en lui lançant des yeux craintif à l'idée de la punition qui l'attendait. Darry avait sourit et embrassé le garnement sur la tête. "Tu nous a fait une des ses peurs,mon pote ...,"il avait dit en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras . Puis il avait regardé sa femme . Elle semblait soulagée,mais son visage aux traits finement dessinés était toujours aussi pâle et fatigué. Il détestait l'idée que James puisse lui causer de telles frayeurs . Il était leur trésor à tout les deux. Elle avait eut tant de mal à tombé enceinte,qu'ils désespéraient d'avoir un enfant,puis le miracle était arrivé . Darry savait qu'elle ne pouvait supporté l'idée que leur précieux bambin puisse même s'écorché un genou ,mais James ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il était un enfant très doux,mais son énergie débordante le poussait à faire bêtises sur bêtises. Le miracle s'était transformé en une véritable petite tornade.

"Doit-il prendre quelque chose,docteur ?" Darry avait demandé en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils.

"Non,ce n'est pas la peine ! Nous l'avons garder plusieurs heures,il n'a aucun signe de commotion",l'avait rassuré le médecin.

"Bien. ...Dieu soit loué !"Une commotion était de qui l'avait inquiété le plus,il se souvenait trop bien des effets que cela avait eut sur Ponyboy suite au mauvais coup qu'il avait reçut à la tête après leur grand combat contre les Socs, et ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'un tel traumatisme à la tête aurait été chez un petit enfant de cinq ans.

"Combien vous doit-on,docteur ?" Darry avait trouvé la voix de sa femme terriblement lasse . Elle s'était avancée vers le médecin puis,après quelques pas ,avait trébuché,et s'était retenue à la table d'examen .

"Maman !"James avait crié . Darry l'avait précipitamment posé sur la table et avait courut auprès de sa femme qu'il avait entouré de ses bras.

"Chérie,chérie...! Hey..." . Elle semblait à demi-consciente lorsqu'elle ouvrit sur lui ses grands yeux bleus-verts."Ma chérie,tu ne te sens pas bien...? "

"Ce n'est rien...,avait-elle répondu d'un ton chancelant alors qu'il la soutenait. Je suis juste..." Soudain prise d'un sursaut, elle avait porté la main à sa bouche et s'était penché sur le coté ne pouvant se retenir de vomir. "Je suis désolée..." elle avait soufflé après coup,embarrassé,à l'adresse du médecin .

"Ce n'est rien,j'en ai vu d'autres !avait-il lancé de son ton dégagé. Et bien...on dirait qu'il faut que j'examine la maman aussi,hein !"

"Non,ce n'est pas nécessaire,je vous assure ..."

"Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps,venez,passons dans l'autre pièce ...Pouvez-vous,marcher ?" Elle avait hoché la tête,mais après un pas elle dût se rattraper aux bras musclés de son mari qui l'entouraient toujours.

"Ne bouge pas,avait dit Darry en la soulevant dans ses bras. Tu sais que tu peux être plus têtu que notre fils,parfois..." Il la sentit sourire faiblement alors qu'il la transportait dans la pièce,elle lui semblait si petite,blottit dans ses bras .

Il avait toujours pensé que leur mariage était comme celui du géant et de la fée . Leur rencontre s'était produite de la plus cocasse façon possible. En échangeant malencontreusement leur chariot au supermarché.Elle s'était retrouvé à la caisse avec un caddie contenant de la mousse à raser et un pot de gomina,tandis que celui de Darry contenait certains produits et accessoires féminin ! La caissière les avaient regardé tous deux d'un air étrange alors qu'ils riaient de leur maladresse. Darry avait tout de suite été attiré par elle . Elle était très différente des autres filles qu'il avait pût connaître. Très petite et mince,ses cheveux blond cendré légèrement bouclés lui tombaient au milieu du dos ,et elle portait tout ce qui représentait la mode hippie de ses dernières années,un jean très évasé,des sandales et une légère blouse d'un bleu roi brodée de petites fleurs autour du col . Autour de son cou étaient quelques longs colliers de perles multicolores,et à ses poignets,une multitude de bracelets . Ses yeux bleus-verts légèrement maquillés et son fin visage de poupée,l'avaient littéralement éblouis. Elle travaillait comme caissière dans une pépinière locale et vivait dans un petit appartement avec une de ses collègues de travail. Son prénom même,résonna aux oreilles de Darry comme le jolie tintement d'une clochette... :Sue,le prénom d'une fée. Car c'est ce qu'elle était,la fée qui,d'un coup de baguette magique,avait transformé la vie de Darry au moment où elle n'était devenue qu'une ennuyeuse routine . C'était en 1971 .Pony était partit étudier à l'université d'Oklahoma depuis un an,Soda passait à la maison en coup de vent,occupé par son travail à plein temps à la DX et par les chevaux dont il s'occupait avec sa petite amie de l'époque,quand à Steve et Two Bits,il avaient leur propre vie à gérer . Cela surprenait Darry,mais le chahut du gang à l'époque où il était au complet lui manquait,les soirs où,en rentrant du travail,il se retrouvait seul face à son poste de télévision. C'était là que Sue était entrée dans sa vie,la rendant soudain plus fascinante que jamais. Sa bonne humeur et son sourire suffisaient à dérider n'importe qui. Elle était le soleil qui illuminait depuis lors son existence .

"Installer-vous confortablement,"avait dit le docteur Douglas de sa voix bienveillante. Darry l'avait posé délicatement sur la table d'examen et s'assis sur le rebord . Elle pouvait distingué l'inquiétude et la douceur dans son fier regard bleu glacé .

"Je vais bien,Darrel,avait-elle assuré en lui prenant tendrement la main. J'ai certainement dût attraper un virus...N'est-ce pas,docteur ?"

"Oh...euh,oui ! Certainement! Il y a certaine grippes intestinales en ce moment ..." Le docteur Douglas était venu près de la table munit d'un appareil pour mesuré la tension artérielle.

"Mais,vous semblez fatigué,et vos étourdissements m'inquiète,avait-il reprit . C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous examiné plus attentivement ... Darrel,laissez-nous,le temps que j'examine Sue,s'il vous plaît ..."

Darry avait été surpris par cette demande . Pourquoi le docteur Douglas voulait-il qu'ils restent seuls ?

"Allez-y,Darrel,avait insisté le médecin en voyant qu'il hésitait . Allez retrouver votre petit monstre avant qu'il ne transforme ma salle d'auscultation en terrain de jeu !" Il l'enjoignait à se diriger vers la porte. Darry avait alors déposé un baiser sur la main de sa femme avant de quitter la pièce .

"A tout de suite",elle lui avait dit avec un doux sourire . Mais cela faisait déjà une heure ... .

"Mais non,enfin...! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" Darry avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et accroupit là,il pouvait clairement voir les yeux bleus implorant de son fils.

"Hum...parce que...,à cause de l'autre jour...!"tenta d'expliquer le petit garçon .

"L'autre jour ...?"

"Oui,l'autre jour ! Quand..." James lança un regard méfiant à son père,pas sûr qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui confesser,puis se décida lorsqu'il le vit froncer les sourcils d'un air interrogateur .

"...Quand j'ai vidé le bac à glace du congélateur..." Darry écarquilla les yeux.

"Pourquoi as-tu été faire un truc pareil...?" James baissa la tête avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix:

"C'était pour voir si mes voitures pouvaient faire la course sur la glace". Darry se retînt de sourire. Décidément,son petit garnement n'était jamais en manque d' "ingéniosité" pour inventer des bêtises .

"Et alors ? demanda-t-il en tentant difficilement de cacher son amusement . Est-ce que ça marche ?"

"Non,la glace à fondue...! James expliqua avec tout son sérieux . Il y avait de l'eau partout dans la cuisine,et ...alors je suis allé chercher mon bateau,...celui qu'oncle Pony m'a donné... Mais maman était très en colère et...elle a dit comme ça : "cet enfant finira par me tuer"...". Il se tut soudainement et Darry vit alors apparaître les larmes dans les yeux du petit garçon qui reprit: "Je ne veux pas que maman est malade à cause de moi...!"

Darry secoua la tête d'un air incrédule. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de bac à glace . Il était certain que Sue le lui avait caché car,comme elle disait souvent,si elle devait lui raconter toutes les bêtises que leur fils inventait,il passerait ses journées à le punir . Il aurait certainement confisqué à James ses petites voitures,pas plus . Seulement,à force,le garçonnet finirai par se retrouver sans aucun jouets ! Il sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux en bataille du petit garçon.

"Ecoute,James...,euh...Comment t'expliquer...?... Ta maman était sûrement en colère et ...tu vois,ce qu'elle a dit était seulement une expression ..." Il regarda dans les grands yeux interrogateur de son fils et réalisa qu'il devait choisir plus simplement ses mots ."Ce que je veux dire...,c'est que...euh...Maman voulait simplement dire qu'elle était fatiguée...Elle n'a pas pensé une seconde que tu puisses lui faire du mal,ou la rendre malade... Ce n'est pas à cause de toi...Okay ?" Darry pencha la tête pour capturer l'expression du petit garçon qui fixait à présent le carrelage blanc de la pièce,et releva son menton d'un doigt pour voir que les larmes coulaient à présent sur son adorable bouille .

"Hum...Tu le promets?..."demanda-t-il en reniflant avec une moue incertaine . Darry attrapa son mouchoir dans la poche arrière de son jean en réprimant un sourire ,et essuya les larmes sur le visage et le nez de son fils ."Bien sûr,mon pote...,c'est promis..." Puis il le saisit délicatement par la taille et l'attira contre lui . Il sentit les petits bras de James se nouer très fort autour de son cou et embrassa sa tête avant de l'entendre émettre un petit sanglot . "Hey...Hey ...Ne pleure plus...,d'accord ? ...Que dis-tu de ça...?" Il le repoussa doucement et le tînt devant lui "Et si demain,toi et moi,nous allions jouer au football dans le parc...? Ce serait super,hein ?"

A cette proposition James ouvrit de grand yeux ."Pour de vrai ...? demanda-t-il sa petite voix devenant soudain très excitée. Juste toi et moi ...?"

"Ouais,juste toi et moi ...!" Devant la joie exprimée sur l'adorable visage de son fils,il réalisait soudain qu'il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passer un peu de temps seul avec lui . Cela faisait six ans maintenant qu'il avait été nommé par son patron,Mr Berckley,contremaître sur les chantiers de construction de maison où il travaillait . Cela payait mieux que le métier de couvreur,mais il avait développé une telle capacité dans cette profession,qu'il cherchait depuis quelques mois à travailler à son propre compte et avait accepté certaines rénovations de toitures qu'il effectuait seul,en plus de son emploi de contremaître . Il espérait pouvoir un jour devenir son propre patron,mais les heures qu'il passaient au travail signifiaient qu'il ne pouvait accorder à James le temps et l'attention dont il avait besoin,et,le plus souvent,leur conversations se résumaient à une réprimande après une bêtise du petit garçon,du moins,depuis quelques mois. Et il ne voulait pas de ça . Il ne voulait pas que son fils n'ai de lui que l'image d'un père sévère et autoritaire . Il avait appris en élevant Soda,et surtout Ponyboy,qu'il était très important de montrer à un enfant combien on se soucie de lui . La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le petit garçon lui avait ouvert les yeux,et il s'était remémoré comment son père,bien qu'il travaillait dur,trouvait toujours le temps pour jouer avec ses fils . C'était cette image qu'il voulait donné à James .

"Génial !" s'exclama le petit garçon en levant les bras au ciel . Darry éclata de rire et le pris à nouveau dans ses bras avant de se relever .

"Alors,dis-moi,James...,il dit en quittant la salle de bain . Quelle était la punition de Maman pour l'histoire du bac à glace ?"

"... Elle m'a confisqué mes crayons de couleur et mes feuilles à dessin ... Pour une semaine !" Darry approuva silencieusement . S'il y avait quelque chose que James avait en commun avec son oncle Pony,c'était son adoration pour le dessin. Il pouvait passer des heures à dessiner,et si ce n'était pas sur du papier,les murs de sa chambre et certains d'autres pièces de la maison lui avait servit de support .Sue avait été très subtil pour s'assurer que le garnement ne recommencerai pas cette facétie .

De retour dans la salle d'attente,Darry déposa James sur une chaise et prit place à côté de lui . Le petit garçon était calme et balançait ses pieds dans le vide quand soudain il déclara :

"Papa ? Hum...Maman a vomit partout dans la pièce du docteur...? Pas vrai ?"

"Oui...Et alors ...?"

"Mais...c'est une grande personne ...!"

"Une grande personne peut être malade et rendre son déjeuner comme pourrait le faire un petit enfant,James", expliqua Darry,amusé de voir sa mine de dégoût ."Non mais dis donc,toi ! fit-il un sourire en coin. Peux-tu me rappeler ce que tu as fais l'autre jour à l'école,hein?" Les joues du petit garçon se mirent à rougir quand il se souvînt :

"Euh... Comme Maman ! Partout sur les belles chaussures de Mademoiselle Valance ! Elle était furax!Vraiment beaucoup !" Darry hocha la tête et commença à chatouiller le ventre du garçonnet,et leurs éclats de rire à tous deux résonnaient dans la salle d'attente vide .

"Mr Curtis ?" une jeune infirmière appela en souriant à la scène. Tous deux sursautèrent presque en la voyant apparaître tout à coup . "Vous pouvez venir,votre femme vous attends !" Elle l'enjoignit à la suivre . Darry attrapa James et le plaça sur sa hanche avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune fille. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la même salle d'auscultation où il avait laissé Sue . Il la retrouva assise confortablement installée ,ses jambes étendue sur la table. Son beau visage afficha un lumineux sourire lorsqu'elle les vit entrer et il sembla à Darry qu'elle avait retrouvé des couleurs. Il déposa James dans ses bras et saisit un tabouret où il prit place en lui prenant la main,alors qu'elle donnait à l'enfant un gros câlin .

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallut si longtemps ? demanda-t-il sans dissimuler son inquiétude . Tout va bien...?" Sue porta sa main à son visage soucieux et le caressa tendrement.

"Le docteur a voulu me faire un examen sanguin,expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce . Il pense que j'ai peut-être un manque de vitamine . Mais rien de grave,rassure-toi ! Le docteur Douglas a simplement été appelé pour une urgence et...,disons qu'il m'a fait attendre aussi..." Elle lui souriait de cette façon enchanteresse bien à elle,mais Darry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet .Si tout allait bien,le docteur Douglas n'aurait pas demander cet examen sanguin . Il sentait l'angoisse nouer peu à peu son estomac mais tenta de la lui dissimuler .

"Je vais bien,Darrel,dit-elle encore . Ce n'est qu'un peu de surmenage,voilà tout..." Elle frotta doucement le dos du petit garçon blottit contre elle "Tu ne trompes personne,Darrell Shayne Curtis ...,je vois que tu t'inquiètes..." Il embrassa le dos de sa main si douce et se força à sourire .

"Nous avons vos résultats,Sue ! lança le docteur Douglas en entrant vivement dans la pièce . Il consultait les résultats d'analyse avec un grand sérieux ." Alors...,voyons...,vous avez bien une petite carence en vitamines mais...ce n'est pas la raison de votre malaise ..." Darry se tendit à ses derniers mots,et tourna rapidement son regard vers sa femme et perçut nettement une soudaine inquiétude dans ses yeux émeraudes .

"Qu'est...qu'est-ce que j'ai docteur...?"demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton si frêle que même James se redressa pour la regardé . Le docteur Douglas s'aperçut de sa détresse naissante et décida de ne pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.

"Rien de grave,Sue,rassurez-vous...Vous êtes simplement enceinte...!" Il avait ajouté la dernière partie avec un grand sourire. Darry et Sue se concertèrent du regard .

"Quoi ?"fut tout ce que pût sortir Darry .

" Vous avez fait du bon travail,Darrel !"s'exclama le médecin en riant devant le résultat de son effet de surprise . Darry se passa la main dans les cheveux et baissa les yeux pour tenter de cacher son embarras .

"Etes-vous sûr,docteur ?Sue demanda à son tour . Je veux dire...,il ne peux pas y avoir d'erreur...?" Le docteur Douglas hocha la tête de son air bienveillant et lança à James qui écoutait les adultes en ouvrant de grands yeux interrogateurs:

"Alors James...,tu vas avoir un petit frère,ou une petite soeur ! Etes-tu content ?" Le petit garçon regarda tour à tour ses deux parents puis se tourna vers le médecin en haussant les épaules,se demandant visiblement de quoi il parlait,puis son regard s'éclaircit lorsqu'il s'écria : "Maman a un bébé dans son ventre ! Comme la maman de mon copain Ricky ...?" Il s'était déplacé à genoux sur la place libre au bord de la table et posa sa petite main sur le ventre de Sue . Darry sourit en le voyant faire . Il se rappelait avoir deux fois fait exactement la même chose .

"Mais...docteur,insista Sue,ce n'est pas possible ...Je...Je m'en serai forcément rendu compte ... ."

"Pas nécessairement ...,expliqua le médecin . J'ai déjà vu des cas semblables ! Mais tout concorde,vos nausées,la façon dont vous étiez fatigué... ."

"Je n'ai eut des nausée qu'une seule fois ...,"le coupa Sue,toujours incrédule.

"Et bien...vous risqué d'en avoir davantage maintenant ...Vous êtes enceinte,Sue ! Vous pouvez me croire ! Vous aurez bientôt un autre petit garnement à la maison ...!"

"Et euh ...De...de combien de temps...euh...? Darry balbutia,se sentant l'air idiot .

"Hum...,fit le docteur Douglas en jetant un oeil à l'analyse . D'après les résultats,près de trois mois...,pour être exact,à peu près dix semaines..." Darry et Sue se regardèrent en échangeant un sourire discret mais entendu .

Dix semaines,cela correspondait à un soir très particulier . Un chaud soir de juin . Celui de leur septième anniversaire de mariage . Darry était rentré à la maison un peu plus tôt . Il avait franchit la porte grillagée et les marches du porche quatre à quatre . Une délicieuse odeur embaumait la maison toute entière,celle du rôti de boeuf et des petites pommes de terre sautées dont seule Sue avait la recette. La table avait été joliment dressée pour deux avec de belles assiettes, quelques fleurs et une ou deux chandelles . Une chanson de Bob Dylan,le chanteur préféré de Sue,jouait sur le tourne-disque, _Knockin on Heaven Doors_ . Darry avait posé sa ceinture à outils et s'apprêtait à héler quelqu'un,lorsqu'il avait entendu du bruit dans la cuisine . Et c'était là qu'il l'avait vu,simplement affairé derrière ses fourneaux,elle chantonnait l'air joué par le tourne-disque,dans sa longue jupe à volants bleu pâle,sa légère blouse smokée en coton blanc crêpé qui découvrait légèrement ses épaules,ses cheveux joliment tressés,ses pieds nus ,sa chaîne de cheville...,il lui semblait avoir eut une vision divine . Il s'était approché d'elle, avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassé son coup soyeux. Surprise,elle s'était retourné se trouvant blottit contre lui et lui avait donné son sourire enchanteur, puis, en passant ses bras autour de son cou,elle avait levé vers lui un regard sensuel et envoûtant . Il s'était alors penché vers elle,l'avait embrassé passionnément,puis d'un geste leste,l'avait soulevé dans dans ses bras,et,alors qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser plus fougueusement encore,il l'avait porté jusqu'à leur chambre . Le lendemain matin,lorsque Soda,à qui Sue avait confié James pour la soirée,avait ramené le petit garçon à la maison,il avait trouvé les chandelles fondues,de la nourriture brûlée et un tourne-disque tournant dans le vide . Dans la cuisine,Darry torse-nu,vêtu seulement d'un jean,préparait un consistant plateau pour le petit déjeuner qu'il s'apprêtait à porter jusqu'à la chambre . Son sourire et son regard triomphant en avaient dit long à Soda quand il lui avait gentiment reproché de ne pas avoir gardé James quelques heures de plus ... .

Sue s'était tourné vers le petit garçon agenouillé près d'elle qui avait complètement abandonné l'écoute de la conversation pour se concentrer sur l'un des boutons de nacre rose bois de son gilet qui était presque décousu,et s'appliquait à le trituré entre ses petits doigts en cherchant à faire céder le dernier fil . Son regard était rêveur et lointain lorsqu'elle murmura doucement: "Alors...c'est vrai ...?"

"Absolument ... ! le docteur Douglas sourit franchement . Toutes mes félicitations !"

Darry hocha la tête,en signe de remerciement,un fier et immense sourire affiché sur ses lèvres,puis il se tourna vers Sue,et réalisa qu'elle luttait en tentant de ne pas fondre en larmes,bien qu'elles coulaient déjà le long de son beau visage . "Oh,ma chérie...,fit-il en se levant du tabouret pour se glisser sur le tout petit espace à sa gauche, l'envelopper de ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement sur le front,respirant le parfum floral de ses cheveux.

"Je suis,désolé,s'excusa-t-elle confuse en avalant ses larmes. C'est juste que ... je ne pensais plus que...je...que nous aurions la chance de connaître à nouveau un tel bonheur..." Darry lui sourit tendrement. Lui non plus ne le pensait plus . Il avait toujours sût que Sue voulait des enfants,toute une ribambelle,comme elle disait . Quand James était venu au monde,il avait alors été le miraculeux trésor qu'elle chérissait tendrement . Leur bonheur était parfait,même s'ils avaient fini par accepter que James serait un enfant unique . "A lui seul,il déplaçe autant d'énergie qu'une dizaine ",disait-il souvent . Mais,il n'avait pas toujours réalisé que Sue,elle,souhaitait,un jour,de nouveau tombé enceinte .

"Tu es triste,Maman ...? demanda James de sa petite voix .

"Oh,non mon chéri...,souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes .

"Pourquoi tu pleures,alors...?" Elle saisit le petit garçon sous les bras et le souleva pour le poser contre sa poitrine .

"C'est parce que je suis heureuse !" elle lui expliqua en caressant ses épaules,alors qui la regardait d'un air songeur .

"Bon...! lança le docteur Douglas souriant à ce joli portrait de famille . Je ne voudrais pas briser la magie,mais...il se fait tard et ...ma femme doit m'attendre depuis une heure pour aller au théâtre ...! Donc,voilà mes instructions: Sue,je souhaite que nous vous gardions pour cette nuit..." Elle allait protesté,lorsqu'il la stoppa en levant la main . "Inutile de discuter...Vous êtes en parfaite santé,excepté ce petit manque de vitamines,mais vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'une bonne nuit de repos ne vous fera pas de mal .Nous allons vous conduire à une chambre...Alors,oui,nous ne sommes pas au Ritz,mais,vous allez pouvoir vous détendre et vous reposer,sans aucune contrariétés..."Il lança un coup d'oeil discret à James,toujours blottit contre elle .

"Mais,docteur..." elle commença avant que Darry ne l'interrompt à son tour .

"Il a raison,chérie,dit-il . Pense qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui doit se reposer,mais le bébé aussi ..."

"Mais,comment vas-tu faire ...?"

"Ne vous en faîtes pas ! s'exclama le médecin . Je suis sûr que Darrel sera capable de gérer ...! Pas vrai ...?" Darry acquiesça d'un air assuré .

"Mais,et demain...,s'inquiéta-t-elle,alors . Ce sera samedi,et tu travailles,et James ..."

"Non,Maman ! James s'exclama avec un mignon sourire . Papa a dit que demain,il ne travaille pas ! On va au parc pour jouer au football ...C'est super ,hein ?" Darry sourit à son fils,et remarqua le regard reconnaissant de Sue . Elle était visiblement heureuse qu'il ai décidé de passer du temps avec le petit garçon .

"Tu seras sage,James ? demanda le docteur Douglas clairement pressé de rentrer chez lui . Le petit garçon hocha énergiquement la tête tandis que Darry l'attrapa et le pencha en avant ."Bonne nuit,Maman !" s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant un bruyant baiser sur la joue,Sue lui chatouilla le bout du nez,puis Darry mis le petit garçon sur sa hanche et s'assit sur le rebord de la table,il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement "Je t'aime,ma chérie,"dit-il tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui caressa la nuque tendrement. "Moi aussi,"souffla-t-elle,retenant ses larmes avec peine . Mes ses efforts ne trompèrent pas Darry . "Hey...,dit-il en essuyant ses joues de son pouce . Plus de larmes,maintenant,hum... ! C'est merveilleux ...!"

Sue hocha la tête ."Oui,je sais...Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ..."Darry l'embrassa à nouveau,une dernière fois,voyant que le docteur Douglas s'impatientait .

"Repose-toi,bien,dit-il avec bienveillance,et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! On va se débrouiller,pas vrai,James ?"

"Oui ! " s'écria le petit garçon en s'agrippant au bras de son père alors qu'il passait la porte. "A demain,Maman ,je t'aime !" Sue lui sourit et lui souffla un baiser avant de les voir disparaître .

Darry conduisait son pick-up dans les rues de Tulsa qui commençaient à s'illuminé. Il se sentait étourdit par les derniers événements . Qui aurait dit,le matin-même,lorsqu'il était comme chaque jour partit au travail,que la journée se finirait avec une telle heureuse façon. Et dire qu'il avait tremblé en entendant que le docteur Douglas avait demandé pour Sue un examen sanguin ! Maintenant,l'image de son beau et doux visage à la fois ému et ravi,ne quittait plus son esprit . Comme elle,il se réjouissait pleinement de cette nouvelle et s'impatientait déjà de l'annoncer à ses frères et ses amis . Le calme régnait dans la cabine du pick-up . La radio jouait en sourdine et James était étrangement calme,regardant,pensif,défiler les enseignes éclairées et les réverbères le long de la route. Soudain le petit garçon se tourna vers lui et demanda timidement :

"Papa ...?Maman était malade à cause du bébé,alors ...?"Darry sourit et lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de répondre : " Si tu veux mon avis,mon pote,Maman dirait que c'était plutôt grâce au bébé ..."

"Grâce à lui...Hum ...Je comprend rien ..." James avait croisé les bras et balançait ses petites jambes le long de la banquette, pensant à tout cela avec une moue songeuse.

"Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand,Darry lui assura en restant concentré sur la route. Dis-moi,tu as faim ...? "Le garçonnet hocha vigoureusement la tête ."Bien ...!Mais comme Maman n'a pas pût faire les courses ..." Ses mots firent repenser James à son énorme bêtise de l'après-midi au supermarché,il grimaça embarrassé : "Aller...,c'est bon,bonhomme ...Je sais où nous allons dîner ..."Il prit la direction de la sortie de la ville.

"Ecoute Papa...! s'écria James soudainement . C'est le chanteur de Maman...!" A la radio Bob Dylan chantait _The time they are changin . _Darry monta le son et James et lui chantèrent de concert jusqu'à ce qu'il gara le pick-up dans un parking à moitié désert . Une enseigne illuminé de jaune clignotait sur les lettres _StEvie's Dinner &amp; Garage . _Darry mit pied à terre et attrapa son fils par la taille pour le déposé au sol . Il claqua la portière du pick-up et rejoignit James qui tentait de pousser la porte d'entrée avec toute la force de ses petits bras . Lorsque Darry la poussa aisément d'une seule main,le petit garçon s'élança à l'intérieur . Seul deux routiers dînaient en silence au bar tandis qu'une fillette aux nattes blondes vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt de baseball à manches longues était installée à l'une des tables,des cahiers et livres étalés devant elle,elle mâchouillait un stylo d'un air rêveur quand James courut vers elle et lui donna un gros câlin .

"Salut,Debbie ! Darry lança gaiement. Tes parents sont là ...?"

"Ouais !elle répondit en tentant d'empêcher James de lui chaparder quelques feuilles. Maman doit être en cuisine, Papa est entrain de réparer la fuite de l'évier... . Encore !" Elle acheva sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux en roulant ses yeux bruns .

"Darry ? une jeune femme blonde s'exclama surprise,alors qu'elle s'approchait un verre de lait à la main . Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ?" Elle posa le verre sur la table entre les livres et stylos de la jeune fille . Elle semblait surprise de le trouver là avec James à cette heure du soir .

"C'est une longue histoire..."

"Hey,Bébé ! Tu as coupé l'arrivée d'eau cette fois j'espère ..." une voix étouffée leur parvînt depuis la cuisine .

"Oh non ...!" la jeune femme se précipita vers la cuisine lorsqu'une sorte d'explosion et un fort bruit de giclement d'eau retentirent suivi d'une voix en colère qui s'écria :"Bordel de merde !"

Darry et les enfants avaient suivis la jeune femme dans la cuisine,maintenant inondée. Elle tendait une serviette à l'homme assis sur le sol trempé .

"On dirait que toi et le bricolage feront toujours deux,hein,Steve !" ne pût s'empêcher de lancer Darry,provoquant un éclat de rire des enfants . Steve se releva et retira sa chemise trempé pour enfilé rapidement un tee-shirt que sa femme lui tendait .

"Tu peux rire ! J'étais sur le point de trouver la fuite de ce maudit engin ! Si,quelqu'un n'avait pas oublier de fermer l'arrivée d'eau !" Il jeta un regard faussement furieux à sa femme . "Comment dire ...Merci pour tout Evie ..."

" Oh,aller,ne te plaint pas,tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre une douche ce soir ! "dit-elle avec un sourire plein de charme en lui donnant un coup de serviette .

"Hum...Je dois prendre ça comme une proposition?"il demanda en la saisissant par la taille .

"Hum...Hum..." Debbie s'éclairçit la gorge gênée par l'attitude démonstrative de ses parents .

"Quoi...?" demanda Steve .

"Oh...rien,...juste un peu de calme..." dit la fillette en pointant un doigt vers James . Embarrassée Evie se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte,alors que Darry se retenait de rire . Steve avait beau être aujourd'hui un adulte responsable,avec Evie,ils ressemblaient toujours au couple de jeunes adolescents n'ayant d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre à l'époque ou son frère agissait de même avec une certaine Sandy .

"Hey,cow boy ! s'exclama Steve en ouvrant les bras vers James qui s'empressa d'y sauter . Je ne t'avais pas vu,toi ! Et toi,Miss,tu n'as pas des devoirs à finir ...?" La jeune fille soupira bruyamment avant de tourner les talons vers la salle . " Pourquoi vous êtes là à cette heure-ci,tous les deux,d'abord ?" James éclata de rire .

"Tante Evie a dit la même chose ! "

"Ah oui...,Steve sourit en direction de sa femme . Bien,c'est parce que tante Evie et moi pensons toujours les mêmes choses ...!" Il se mit à chatouiller le petit garçon qui se tortillait dans ses bras en riant. Les observer fit repenser Darry au jour où Steve était venu le trouver avec un air grave affiché sur le visage . C'était inhabituel de le voir se présenter comme ça à la maison,car les soirs où Soda travaillait à la DX,il passait d'ordinaire ses soirées avec Evie . Steve s'était alors assis,et,après quelques hésitations,lui avait apprit qu'Evie venait de découvrir qu"elle était enceinte. Steve était très amoureux d'elle,mais il était prit de doutes et ne se voyait pas père d'un enfant à seulement dix-huit ans . Seulement,il craignait de la perdre s'il rejetait ce bébé . Darry s'était montré touché qu'il vienne lui demandé conseil,mais savait que Steve ne se serait pas tourner vers son père . Il avait alors tenté de le conseiller à la façon dont ses parents l'auraient fait . En lui faisant miroiter les points positif et négatif et en le confrontant à ce qu'il voulait vraiment . Il lui avait aussi fait partager sa propre expérience,comme quoi,parfois certaine responsabilités nous tombent dessus et que nous devons y faire face du mieux que nous le pouvons . Il lui avait confier ne jamais,même dans les moments les plus rudes,avoir regretté son choix de veiller sur ses frères . Il avait alors ouvert les yeux de Steve sur ce qu'il avait,en fait, déjà décidé au moment même où Evie lui avait appris sa grossesse . Quelques jours plus tard,il la demandait en mariage . Ils vécurent un temps chez le père de Steve,mais après la naissance de Debbie,emménagèrent dans l'appartement de la tante d'Evie,au dessus du restaurant routier de celle-ci . Evie travailla avec sa tante,qui lui laissa finalement les rennes lorsqu'elle se décida à prendre sa retraite et de repartir pour le Michigan d'où elle était originaire . L'affaire n'était pas fructueuse,mais bien assez pour les faire vivre. Steve,lui,s'était mis en tête de réouvrir le garage du défunt mari de la vieille dame. Il travaillait toujours à la DX,dans un premier temps,le temps d'équiper le garage qui ouvrit en 1969 . Puis Steve avait été envoyé au Vietnam,d'où il était revenu légèrement blessé . A son retour,avec Evie,ils décidèrent de changer l'enseigne de leur commerce en le nommant d'après leur deux nom ce qui donnait StEvie's Dinner and Garage . Ils étaient loin d'être riche,bien sûr,mais bien suffisamment,et Debbie qui grandissait leur apportait la plus belle joie du monde .

"Stop...! Stop...! Arrête oncle Steve ...! hoquetait James en riant tandis que Steve le chatouillait furieusement en le tenant par la taille la tête en bas . Je vais être malade ...! ...Je vais me mouiller ...!"

"Ah non ...! s'écria Steve en stoppant immédiatement . Pas ça ...! J'ai déjà reçut toute la flotte ...! Tiens,je te le donne...!" dit-il en le jetant dans les bras de Evie qui l'attrapa en riant .

"Je t'ai bien eut ...! s'écria James d'un air victorieux en passant son petit bras autour du cou de la jeune femme .

"Ouais...Ouais,tu ne perd rien pour attendre,gamin...Attends un peu,tu verras..." Steve rétorqua sur un ton faussement menaçant .

"Alors ,où est Sue? Vous l'avez laisser à la maison,ou quoi... ?"Evie demanda à son tour .

"Ouais ...! Steve supposa . Elle t'a certainement demander d'aller faire un tour pour calmer le petit monstre ...!"

"Et bien...en fait..."Darry hésita,sachant que Sue aurait souhaité être présente pour annoncer l'heureux évènement à venir . Mais James le devança en déclarant le plus naturellement du monde . "Non,Maman est resté avec le docteur... ." D'un même élan,le couple se tourna vers le petit garçon qui était concentré sur le collier de perle de la jeune femme,qu'il roulait entre ses doigts en imaginant comme elles pourraient faire de merveilleuse billes une fois détaché les unes ses autres. Il ne leur prêtait guère intention,alors qu'ils tenaient de comprendre le sens de sa phrase .

"Comment ça "avec le docteur"...? Evie s'inquiéta immédiatement...Elle n'est pas malade...?" Darry la voyait pâlir rien qu'à cette idée,quand à Steve il le fixait avec un visage terriblement soucieux . Sans le vouloir,le petit garçon semblait avoir lancé une bombe sur la bonne humeur ambiante .

"Non,non...,dit-il . Rassurez-vous ..."

"Mais si,Papa ! s'exclama encore James . Maman a vomi partout dans la salle du docteur ...!" Il tourna son adorable visage mutin en direction de Evie qui le regardait maintenant d'un air perplexe . "Mais c'était pas la faute de Maman...,il tenta de lui expliquer avec sérieux . C'est à cause du bébé,ou euh...grâce à lui ...C'est ça hein ,Papa ?" Darry avait fermé les yeux et se pinçait l'arête du nez en secouant la tête . Cet enfant était si imprévisible,mieux valait ne pas lui confier un secret ! Il soupira en jetant un oeil à son fils qui avait l'air si fière de son explication,et s'empêcha difficilement de sourire .

"Oh...mon Dieu...,"Evie fit en plaçant sa main libre devant sa bouche,ses yeux brillants déjà d'émotion.

"Non...! C'est vrai ...? Steve sursauta . Darry se passa la main dans les cheveux et ne pût retenir plus longtemps son sourire lorsqu'il déclara :"C'est vrai ... ." Evie laissa échapper un grand cri de joie en se précipitant vers lui pour l'embrasser . "C'est merveilleux ...!elle s'exclama . Oh ,je suis si contente pour vous ...!"

"Superman a encore frappé ! déclara Steve en tapant Darry sur l'épaule . Félicitation,mec ...!"Il lui serra chaleureusement la main. "Hey,tu ne vas pas avoir la larme à l'oeil,maintenant ...!" Darry sentait une émotion qu'il n'aurait pût s'expliquer s'emparer de lui . Peut-être était-ce que d'annoncer cette nouvelle à leur amis la rendait plus réelle et il repensait soudain au bonheur ému de Sue . Il balaya vivement ses yeux presque humides de son pouce et secoua la tête dans l'espoir de se ressaisir . Evie le regardait avec un sourire heureux et Steve lui pressa l'épaule. "C'est génial,Dar..."dit-il sincèrement .

"J'ai bien expliqué...Hein,Papa ?"

"Oui,mon pote ! Darry répondit en lui pinçant doucement la joue . Mais...rappelle-moi de ne jamais te confier un secret ...!" Steve éclata de rire quand le petit garçon haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé. "Qui d'autre est au courant ? Evie demanda en déplaçant James sur sa hanche .

"La nouvelle ne date que de deux heures!répondit Darry. Même si nous avons un coursier plus rapide que l'éclair..."Il jeta un regard entendu vers James " Vous êtes les premiers...! Mais,s'il vous plaît,ne dîtes rien ... . Sue rentre à la maison demain après-midi,je suis sûre qu'elle veut annoncer elle-même la nouvelle..."

"Quelle nouvelle?" Steve demanda en prenant l'air étonné et clignant de l'oeil montrant qu'il avait comprit le message .

"C'est entendu,"sourit Evie en lui pressant doucement le bras .

"Hey,dit alors James en souriant . Si je suis plus rapide que l'éclair,je suis Superman,moi aussi,alors ...!" Un éclat de rire général suivit lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte qui s'ouvrit .

"Hey,je suis toute seule là dedans ou quoi ? Les clients attendent pour payer l'addition !" Debbie les regarda tous comme s'ils étaient devenus fous .

"J'arrive,chérie...,"lança Evie en reprenant son souffle .

"Mais...qu'est-ce qui se passe ici...?"

"Rien,Miss ! répondit Steve . Et tes devoirs ...? "

"Ils sont fait ! Et ...je devrais peut-être travailler comme caissière finalement ..." Steve roula les yeux,cette gamine et sa répartit promettaient de lui en faire voire de toute les couleurs dans quelques années.

"Papa,j'ai faim,moi...,James déclara de sa petite voix . On devait manger ..."

"C'est vrai,mon pote,..."se souvînt Darry en se grattant le crane .

"Aller,viens avec moi,mon coeur,dit Evie . On ne va pas te laisser mourir de faim !Allons voir ce qu'on peut te trouver..."

"Et pour Papa...?"

"Bien sûr ,Evie sourit,pour tous les deux ..."

"Alors...,Debbie s'impatienta . Maman,les clients vont partir sans payer ...!"

"On va d'abord calmer cette râleuse...,elle chuchota à l'oreille du petit garçon avant de le pencher sur le côté et de l'emporter dans la salle en faisant différents bruitages d'avion .

"Hey,Superman ! Steve lança depuis le réfrigérateur . Une petite bière pour...fêter qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelle ...?"

"Ouais...! Darry répondit . Ce n'est pas de refus ..." Il saisit au vol la canette de bière que Steve lui avait lancé .

"A cette "non nouvelle" ! Steve déclara en levant sa canette et en l'entrechoquant avec celle de Darry qui en bût une longue gorgée .

"Alors... Comment tu te sens ...?"Steve demanda un sourire en coin . La petite voix joyeuse de James résonna depuis la salle en pleine discution avec Evie et Debbie .

"On ne peux mieux !Darry soupira allègrement . Je pensais...peut-être que nous allons faire un barbecue dimanche ... . Sue doit se reposer,comme ça elle ne sera pas obliger de cuisiner et ...ce sera l'occasion de nous réunir tous ..."

"Qui sera là ...? Steve demanda en prenant une dernière gorgée .

"Oh...je ne sais pas ...Il faudrait que j'arrive à joindre Two Bits,et je sais que Pony a un rendez-vous important lundi pour le boulot donc ...,et Soda ... ." Steve déménagea rapidement près de l'évier pour jeter sa canette vide,puis appuya ses paumes sur le rebord en titane .

"Steve...,ça fait plus de trois ans maintenant ...! Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de passer l'éponge ... ?"

Steve secoua amèrement la tête en fixant l'obscurité par la fenêtre en face de lui .

"Vous êtes stupide tous les deux ..." Darry soupira dans la défaite .

"Peut-être ...,Steve rétorqua . C'est comme ça ... ."

"Papa ...!"James passa la porte en courant et se jeta dans les jambes de son père . "Tu viens manger avec moi ...? Tante Evie dit qu'il y a du poulet et des frites ! Et même de la tarte en dessert ...Miam ...!" Il glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et essaya de le tirer avec lui . Darry lança un dernier regard désolé vers Steve avant de s'exclamer :

"J'en ai l'eau à bouche,mon pote ! On y va ...!"

"Darry ...! fit subitement Steve. Euh...On...on essayera de venir à ton barbecue...,si on se libère ici ..." Darry hocha la tête compréhensif et se laissa guider par le petit garçon .

La rue était très calme lorsque Darry gara le pick-up devant la porte grillagée . Seuls se faisaient entendre les aboiements lointains d'un chien de l'une des maison du quartier . Certaines choses ne changent guère,il remarqua en se remémorant une autre certaine nuit de septembre où il avait garé le pick-up au même endroit et entendu,il pourrait le juré,presque les mêmes aboiements . Il se tourna vers James qui était étendu sur la banquette à côté de lui,son petit corps ne la recouvrant même pas entièrement . Il sourit doucement en voyant que le petit garçon s'était endormi avec son pouce dans la bouche,lui qui voulait si souvent paraître plus âgé que son âge . Darry descendit et ferma très doucement sa portière avant de faire le tour du vieux véhicule pour ouvrir avec précaution celle du passager . Il saisit le plus délicatement possible le corps endormis de son fils qu'il posa sur son torse en le soutenant d'un bras et referma la portière . Il poussa la porte grillagée de sa main libre et fit son chemin en silence jusqu'à la maison . James était aussi léger qu'une plume en comparaison de Pony lorsqu'il l'avait porté,endormi,à l'intérieur,après leur retour de l'hôpital douze ans plus tôt . Il progressa dans l'obscurité des lieux et emmena l'enfant jusqu'à sa chambre qui était autrefois celle de ses frères . Une multitude de jouets jonchaient le sol,si bien qu'il devait prendre garde à ne pas trébucher . Il posa doucement James dans son petit lit douillet,alluma la lampe de chevet puis s'affaira à lui ôter ses chaussures et défit les clips de sa salopette qu'il lui retira ainsi que son sweat-shirt,en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller . Le petit garnement,épuisé,s'était presque endormit avant d'avoir fini sa deuxième part de tarte . Il avait été relativement calme toute la soirée . Peut-être l'enchaînement des événements de la journée avaient mis un frein à son envie de faire des bêtises . Mais il ne fallait pas trop y compter . Darry chercha ensuite un pyjama dans le tiroir de sa commode et en dénicha un blanc avec des motifs de voitures imprimé qu'il lui enfila . Il attrapa le chien en peluche adoré du petit garçon et le coinça dans ses bras,alors qu'il le recouvrait de sa couette bleue . Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa petite tête endormi et quitta doucement la pièce .

Il aurait pût réaliser cette routine de mettre son fils au lit les yeux fermé même si ,d'ordinaire,James ne s'endormait pas avant plusieurs histoires . Mais il avait trop souvent manqué ce moment ces derniers temps et avait presque oublié combien cela pouvait être gratifiant.

Darry regarda sa montre,près de onze heures du soir,déjà . James serait probablement debout à l'aube pour s'assurer qu'il tienne sa promesse de l'emmener jouer au football dans le parc . Il devait prendre sa journée auprès de Mr Berckley,ce qui ne poserait pas de problème,puis faire prendre à James son petit déjeuner avant que la petite tornade ne se précipite à l'extérieur. Sue rentrait à la maison dans l'après-midi,il lui faudrait faire les courses avant de partir la chercher . Au moins,il était sûr que James ne répéterait pas sa tentative d'escalade des rayons !En pensant à cette journée de repos finalement bien rempli,il décida d'aller immédiatement se coucher,la douche attendra demain. Il gagna sa chambre qui était bien différente de l'époque où il l'occupait en tant que célibataire,l'empreinte de Sue était partout,et il se changea rapidement en un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt . En passant près de la commode,ses vêtements sales à la main,il s'attarda devant les photographies qui y trônaient au milieu des bijoux et autres barrettes pour cheveux de Sue . Leur photo de mariage,où elle était si féeriquement belle dans sa longue robe de lin et de dentelles et sa couronne de rose blanche dans ses cheveux,et lui dans l'élégant costume qu'il avait loué,d'autres de tous les deux en habits de tous les jours,les nombreuses photos de James en tant que minuscule poupon avec eux deux,ou faisant des grimaces dans les bras de l'un de ses frères , celle de Pony dans son uniforme lors de la remise des diplômes du lycée, d'autres de lui avec Soda et Pony,une de tous les trois avec leur parents... . Darry balayait son regard sur les cadres en songeant avec un petit sourire aux lèvres que bientôt s'y ajouterait celles du bébé . Puis il s'attarda sur un cadre qui avec le temps s'était retrouvé derrière les autres . Il laissa tombé sa pile de vêtement pour s'en emparé . La photographie,un peu jaunie,représentait leur gang au grand complet,elle datait certainement de quelques mois avant la disparition de ses parents et avait été prise par sa mère . Darry scruta chaque visage un à un et s'attarda sur le sien . Il se prit alors à se faire la même réflexion qu'il s'était fait devant le miroir de la salle de bain de l'hôpital . Sur l'image figurait un insouciant et fier garçon de dix-neuf ans qui se voulait devenir une star de football à l'université,qui se sentait capable de charmer n'importe qu'elle pom-pom girl Soc,qui ne pensait pas le moins du monde aux responsabilités . Et aujourd'hui,pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place auprès de Sue,de James,et du bébé à venir . Son père disait souvent que la vie nous fait parfois emprunter des chemins surprenant,des chemins sur lesquels nous ne nous serions jamais imaginé un jour,mais dont elle sait qu'ils sont la voie que nous devions emprunté . Darry hocha imperceptiblement la tête comme pour montrer à son père qu'il avait raison . Puis il regarda les six autres garçons avec lui sur la photo . Il repensa à Steve,qui à cette époque ne se serait sûrement pas imaginé marié à son amour de jeunesse et père d'une fillette au caractère bien trempé ! Puis Pony,Soda et Two Bits, se seraient-ils imaginé avec cette vie qui était la leur aujourd'hui ? Et Johnny ? Et Dallas ? Quelle voie auraient-ils choisi de suivre,si leur vie ne leur avait été volé si jeune ?

Darry était perdu dans ses pensées quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement en laissant apparaître James tenant son chien en peluche par l'oreille et un vieil ours sous son bras . Le petit garçon,ses cheveux très en bataille,le regardait d'un air pensif sans dire un mot quand,enfin,il remarqua sa présence .

"James,fit Darry en reposant le cadre,il est tard,mon pote ! Pourquoi t'es tu levé ?"

"J'avais envie de faire pipi..."le petit garçon expliqua .

"Oh...Bien,veux-tu que je te remette au lit?" Darry ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer devant lui ,mais James ne bougeait toujours pas .

"Tu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,bonhomme ?"

"Hum...je ...je voulais te demander quelque chose ..."

"Quoi...?"

"Hum...Je ...je voulais savoir si tu es triste que Maman n'est pas avec toi pour la nuit ... ." Darry sourit à l'initiative de son fils . Bien sûr,se retrouver dans sa chambre sans Sue lui donnait un léger pincement au coeur . La seule fois où ils avaient été séparé depuis leur mariage était durant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé à la maternité après la naissance de James .

"Bien...,Darry fit en passant sa main dans les cheveux . Oui,c'est vrai que Maman va me manquer cette nuit,dit-il en souriant à l'enfant,si calme et sérieux en face de lui et s'abaissa à sa hauteur . Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi ...?" il demanda d'un ton dégagé .

"Non,non...Mais...euh...je t'ai apporté ça ...!"Et il lui tendit le vieil ours en peluche .

"Oh...Ah ouais...je vois! Merci,mon pote ...,dit-il en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule . Je suis sûre de passer une très bonne nuit avec euh..."

"Cliff ...,termina James .

"Avec Cliff ...! Darry reprit . Bon,alors,tu ne veux pas que je te reconduise au lit ? Non...tu es assez grand pour y retourner tout seul,pas vrai ?" James hocha la tête d'un air assuré ." Bon...,Darry fit en l'embrassant sur la tête,alors bonne nuit,mon grand !" Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos pour ne pas montrer qu'il souriait et se dirigea vers son lit,la peluche à la main . Bien sûr James voulait dormir avec lui,la peluche qu'il lui avait apporté n'était qu'un prétexte ! Le petit garçon se voulait toujours agir comme s'il était plus vieux que son âge,alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de sauter dans le lit de ses parents et de s'y blottir confortablement . Et,dans son esprit d'enfant, il attendait certainement,pour ne pas "perdre la face",que la demande vienne de Darry .

"Ah ...! Darry fit encore en s'adressant à la peluche . Nous allons faire de beau rêves,hein,Cliff ...?" Il jeta la peluche sur le lit et s'assit pour retirer ses chaussettes,il leva la tête pour s'apercevoir que James était toujours planté là à attendre .

"Tiens...tu es toujours là...?"il demanda en le taquinant . Le petit garçon le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus fatigué,une petite moue sur le visage .

"Aller...! Darry lança alors en ouvrant grand les bras . Viens par là,mon pote ! " L'adorable visage de James se fendit d'un grand sourire quand il s'élança vers lui . Darry l'attrapa à bout de bras et le fit basculer dans le lit,sa petite tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller à la douce odeur de Sue .

"Ah ...! Je suis content que tu acceptes de dormir avec moi,mon pote ! Darry s'exclama en remontant la couette moelleuse blanc cassé jusqu'à ses épaules et en plaçant une main de chaque côté de son fils . Tu sais pourquoi ...?" James secoua la tête et sortit son chien en peluche de dessous la couverture . "Parce que...,Darry fit en attrapant le vieux nounours fripé . Cliff est très sympa,mais...il manque un peu de conversation...,et en plus...il ronfle ..." Le petit garçon éclata de rire quand Darry fit mine d'imiter les ronflements du vieil ours en peluche .

"Papa...?" il demanda en reprenant soudain son calme .

"Ouais...?"

"Hum...Quand tu as dis qu'on irait jouer au foot dans le parc demain... ."

"Oui..."

"C'était pour de vrai...?...Euh...tu...tu n'iras pas au travail...?Promis...?"

"Bien sûr,mon pote ...,Darry répondit,troublé que le petit garçon puisse douter de sa parole,il s'était sentit transpercé par ses yeux suppliant posé sur lui . C'est promis juré ...!" James afficha un sourire rassuré ." Mon pauvre petit bonhomme,Darry soupira en lui caressant tendrement la tête,je n'ai pas passer beaucoup de temps avec toi,ces derniers temps,hein...?" James ne répondit pas mais tordit ses lèvres en une petite grimace et hocha doucement la tête. "Et bien...,je vais me rattraper..."Il passa son index sur la joue douce de son fils et ajouta:"Je te le promet... ."

"Je t'aime,Papa..." fit le petit garçon dans un sourireadorable,sa voix vaguant vers le sommeil .

"Moi aussi,je t'aime,mon pote... . Vraiment vraiment très très fort ...!" Darry répondit ému en se penchant et en l'embrassant sur la joue ."Tiens...!dit-il en lui fourrant le vieil ours en peluche dans les bras .Essaie d'empêcher Cliff de ronfler pendant que je vais fermer la porte..." Alors qu'il progressait dans le couloir,Darry sourit en entendant la petite voix de son fils s'adresser au vieux nounours ."Ne t'inquiète pas ,Cliff .Papa ronfle encore plus fort que toi ...!" Darry passa au salon pour fermer la porte à clef. Il se souvenait qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de la laisser ouverte pour que l'un des gars du gang puisse venir trouver refuge chez eux,mais depuis Noël dernier,lorsque lui et Sue avaient retrouver James dehors,le matin très tôt,pour chercher des empruntes du Père Noël,la porte était fermé durant la nuit .

La chambre était très calme lorsqu'il la regagna. Il poussa l'interrupteur pour éteindre les lampes de chevet,plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité et se glissa sous les couvertures en prenant soin de ne pas éveiller James. Il regarda l'enfant qui s'était endormi sur le dos,un bras passé autour de chacune des deux peluches. Il ne pouvait expliquer l'amour et la fierté qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur l'espiègle petit garçon . Il était l'une des plus belle réussites de sa vie . Il se sentait terriblement chanceux de l'avoir eu avec cette femme magnifique et merveilleuse,sa fée,l'amour de sa vie . Et leur bonheur serait bientôt à nouveau comblé par la venue au monde de ce bébé qui arrivait dans leur vie comme un deuxième miracle . Darry jeta encore un oeil à la photographie du gang . Qui aurait dit que ses gamins que l'on appelait Greasers en seraient là où ils en sont aujourd'hui ? Près de treize ans après que cette photographie ai été prise,capturant leur jeunesse sur l'image,ils en avaient fait du chemin ! Certaines routes avaient été cabossées et le seraient certainement encore . Mais certaines batailles valaient le coup, il était bien placé pour le savoir,car sans tout ce qu'il dût avait traversé,sans les épreuves et les responsabilités placées sur sa route,il n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui .Il serait peut-être toujours comme ce jeune gars qui rêvait d'une vie dorée mais sans saveur.

James soupira bienheureusement et roula sur le côté,sa petite tête chaude se posant contre son torse . Darry passa délicatement un bras autour du petit garçon blottit contre lui . Il sourit en le voyant si paisible et,doucement,se laissa lui aussi glisser vers un profond sommeil ... .


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

La vieille Ford Mustang noir filait à toute allure sur la route déserte . Les fermes,les champs de culture dorés,les animaux d'élevage qui paissaient paisiblement défilaient à perte de vue,mais trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse les distinguer . Le ciel à l'horizon commençait à adopter les couleurs flamboyantes de l'aube qui se confondaient avec la terre . Ponyboy ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle,il lui ferait ressentir toujours ce même sentiment de quiétude appaisante . Le vent s'engouffrant par les deux vitres ouvertes balayait ses cheveux et fouettait son visage tandis qu'il filait seul sur cette route inconnue . La radio jouait un vieux tube des années 60 _You Really Got A Hold On Me_ by Smockey Robinson et The Miracles . Il se sentait le maître du monde au volant de cette voiture . Il se souvenait des mots de Johnny :" Une Mustang...C'est la grande classe ...!" et souriait a cette pensée . Johnny aurait sûrement été très impressionné . Il imaginait les virées qu'ils auraient pût faire ensemble,et toutes filles qu'ils auraient ramasser . Dallas aurait été jaloux ,et sa mustang était bien plus classe que la vieille T-Bird de Buck .Comme ils lui manquaient ! Il se souvenait du jour de ses dix-huit ans lorsque Darry l'avait conduit dans ce terrain vague en dehors de la ville . Il s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre pendant deux heures lorsque la Ford Mustang noire s'était garée à quelques mètres d'eux . Il avait regardé Darry avec inquiétude,imaginant déjà une demie-douzaine de Socs en sortir et chercher l'affrontement, même si le conflit entre Socs et Greasers s'était largement calmé depuis quelques années . Mais Darry l'avait surpris en restant calmement adossé à son pick-up,peinant à retenir son sourire . Le conducteur avait alors ouvert la portière et Soda était apparut . " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire...? il avait demandé,n'osant croire en la réponse qu'il pensait connaître déjà . Soda lui avait nonchalamment lancé les clefs et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles s'était exclamé: "Joyeux anniversaire,petit frère ...!" Pony avait regardé Soda puis Darry et avait demandé incrédule :"Non...? C'est...C'est vrai...?"

"Oui,mon pote...! Darry avait répondu en souriant,les yeux brillant d'émotion . Bien sûr que c'est vrai...!Tu l'as amplement mérité...!"

"Mais...Je...Comment...Comment avez-vous...?"

"Ne pose pas de questions...! Soda avait lancé en levant les yeux ciel . Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ?"

"Bien...euh...euh..."il avait balbutié encore sous le coup de la surprise .

"Elle n'est pas volée,tu sais...! Soda avait ajouté . Les papiers sont dans la boîte à gant . Mr Ponyboy Michael Curtis...! Mais...Si tu ne la veut pas ...Je suis sûr que je ferait un malheur au volant de cette beauté ..."

"Soda...! " Darry l'avait faussement réprimandé et s'était tourné vers Ponyboy "Quelque chose ne va pas,Pony...?"

"Hein...? il avait dit avant de se reprendre rapidement . Non...,tout va bien...C'est juste que...Vous êtres génial,les gars...Vous...vous êtes génial..." Darry avait sourit en hochant la tête,heureux que leur surprise ai sur leur petit frère l'effet escompté . Il avait été tellement fière qu'il obtienne son diplôme,majeur de sa promo, et qu'il ai déjà décidé de poursuivre ses études à l'Université d'Oklahoma . Bien sûr,il aurait préféré qu'il entre dans une école plus prestigieuse mais Pony lui avait sagement dit "Peu importe que ce ne soit pas Harvard ou Oxford! L'important n'est pas le lieux ,mais les études que l'on suit et la volonté qu'on y met ." Darry avait alors pensée que la réaction de Pony était telle que leurs parents,qui avaient toujours su faire preuve de bon sens sans jamais renier leur conditions modestes,l'auraient pensés et cela l'avait rendu encore plus fière de lui .

"Tu exagère...! On ne l'est pas tant que ça...!"Soda avait rit .

"Non...je n'exagère pas...Merci...Vous êtes super...!" Darry avait remarqué le trémolo dans la voix de son petit frère et s'était exclamé:"Alors on l'essaie cette beauté...! Je vais vous montrer que je ne suis pas trop vieux pour..."faire un malheur"...!"

"Avec moi à bord,aucune chance...!"Soda avait répondu .

"N'en soit pas si sûr,mon pote...!"Darry s'était gaussé en le poussant ludique . "Alors,l'Homme du jour...! On n'attends plus que toi ...!" Pony n'avait pas bougé et son regard semblait lointain,au bord des larmes ."Pon...? " Réalisant que son jeune frère était submergé d'émotion,Darry avait soupiré en souriant :"Aller...,viens là,mon pote,avait-t-il dit en s'avançant et en l'attirant dans ses bras,et attrapant la manche de la chemise de Soda qui se joignit à l'étreinte. "Je vous aime,les gars...,"Pony avait soufflé,sa voix étouffé contre l'épaule de Darry . "Nous aussi,Pon..." Darry avait répondu en le serrant plus fort . "Et on est vraiment fière de toi ." Ils étaient restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que Soda s'exclame :"On est pas ridicule là,les mecs...? Beauty ne demande qu'à faire un tour ...!"

"Beauty ...?" Pony avait demandé en le regardant .

"Ouais...!"Il s'était séparé du groupe et caressait le capot de la Mustang." C'est le nom de cette splendeur: Beauty !"

"Ok...! On va faire un tour ...! " Pony s'était alors exclamé en s'élançant vers la voiture,sentant la forte main de Darry lui ébouriffé les cheveux .

"Enfin...! On passe aux choses sérieuses!" Soda avait lancé en s'installant sur le siège arrière tandis que Darry prenait la place du passager . "Tu vas voir Pony,elle n'est pas toute jeune mais elle en a sous le capot ...!"

Pony avait mit le contact et lancé sa voiture sur la route déserte . Les trois frères avaient passé la journée à la conduire à tour de rôle . Darry avait prouvé à ses jeunes frères qu'il était encore capable "de faire un malheur" auprès des filles,même si la compétitions avec Soda était rude . Quant à Pony,alors qu'ils étaient de retour à Tulsa et s'était arrêté à la station DX pour faire le plein d'essence,ils avaient croisé un groupe de jeunes filles qui auraient autrefois été Socs ,et cette fois ce n'était pas Soda qui était au centre de leurs intentions . Une,particulièrement,lui avait dit : "Peut-être que tu pourrais m'emmener faire un tour,un jour,Ponyboy ...!" Elle était la beauté aux long cheveux bouclés de sa promotion,capitaine des Pom-Pom Girls de Will Rogers,magnifique et inaccessible,le genre de fille que Pony n'aurait jamais espéré sortir un jour .

"Tu vois,lui avait dit Soda,sur le chemin du retour . Avec Beauty tu vas triplé ton nombre de filles..."

"Arrête,Soda... Tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasse..." Darry avait crut bon d'intervenir .

"Oh...! C'est bon,Dar . Il n'est plus un gamin... Il a dix-huit ans,c'est un homme,maintenant ..."

"Il sera toujours un peu un gamin,pour moi",Darry avait répondu,se surprenant lui-même de cette phrase très parentale . "Et toi,aussi ..."

Le dîner d'anniversaire avait eut lieu au _StevEvie's Dinner and Garage,_fermé pour l'occasion . Pony avait reçut de la part de Two Bits une paire de lunette de soleil,"indispensable pour frimer au volant de sa nouvelle voiture" selon ses propres dires,et un peu d'argent de la part de Steve . Il était heureux de la voir en si bonne forme quelques semaines seulement après son retour du Vietnam,même si ses traits étaient encore marqués ,et qu'il boitait encore légèrement des suites de sa blessure à la jambe . Evie,elle,rayonnait et avait confectionné un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat surplombé de glaçage et illuminé de dix-huit bougies que Pony avait soufflé d'un coup . Il avait alors vu Debbie,qui n'était qu'une adorable poupée blonde de presque trois ans,se dandiner vers lui dans sa robe rose dentelée,et lui tendre un petit paquet joliment enveloppé . " Bon anniversaire,oncle Pony...!"elle s'était écrié de sa petite voix . Pony l'avait ramassé et posé sur ses genoux et saisit le petit paquet qui renfermait une boîte en écrin dans lequel était déposé une montre gousset en argent qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir à l'intérieur l'inscription gravé d'une belle écriture dorée _Rester de l'Or . _" Whoua...,avait-il simplement dit en observant le sourire de chacun .

"Tout le monde y a mit de sa poche ...!" Two Bits avait précisé gaiement ."Même "Minie Mouse" ...!",il avait ajouté en frottant la petite tête de Debbie .

"C'est...c'est trop...,"Pony avait réussi à souffler,sentant déjà les larmes lui piquer les yeux .

"Hey,ça y est ...! Il remet ça...! Comme avec la voiture...!"Soda s'était exclamé en souriant . Debout près de Steve qui la tenait par la taille Evie avait,la première,réalisé que Pony était sur le point de laisser l'émotion le gagner . Elle avait sourit et dit doucement: "Debbie,donne un câlin à oncle Pony,chérie ..." La petite fille ne s'était pas faîte prier et s'était blotti contre Pony qui la porta jusqu'à son cou qu'elle entoura de ses petits bras potelés ,avant de lui donner un baiser collant sur la joue . Evie avait échanger avec Darry et Soda un sourire entendu,et sentit Steve lui donner un petit resserrement sur la hanche . Avec sa subtilité,elle avait comprit que la petite Debbie,en lui donnant un câlin,absorberait comme une éponge toute l'émotion que Pony pouvait ressentir en cet instant .

"Et si on goûtait ce délicieux gâteau...! Two Bits s'était soudain exclamé . Et après...,je t'emmène fêter dignement tes dix-huit ans chez Buck...,et peut-être trouver quelques petites...Euh...Enfin bref ...Tu m'as compris ..." Two Bits était le seul à ne pas travailler le lendemain,aussi,bien sûr,il était celui qui avait prévu pour Pony une autre façon de "fêter"son anniversaire . Darry aurait voulu protester,mais à présent,Pony avait dix-huit ans,et même s'il se sentirait toujours responsable de lui,il ne ressentait plus la crainte que son petit frère soit emmener loin de lui . Le spectre des services sociaux quant à sa capacité à être un bon tuteur était loin derrière eux . Ce fut un de ses jour qui reste longtemps dans les mémoires . Bien sûr,ses parents,Johnny,Dallas lui avaient terriblement manqués,mais ils avait pût sentir leur présences bienveillantes près de lui ,et avait été entouré de tous ceux qui l'aimaient . Il s'était sentit poussé des ailes et capable de tout réaliser . Mais la vie et les choses changent,et ce sentiment lui semblait si loin maintenant .

La chanson touchait à sa fin et Ponyboy coupa la radio . La campagne autour de lui était très isolé,et,dans un sens,lui rappelait un peu Windrixville et autour de l'église de Jay Mountain . Il s'arrêta à un croisement où un panneau de bois indiquait WELCOM...,le reste de l'inscription était effacé .

"Super...! il fit . Il ne manquerait plus que je me soit perdu..." Il balaya l'horizon du regard,mais ne vit que des champs de blé ou des terrains en friche . "Vraiment génial ...! il s'exclama pour lui-même,puis s'empara de la carte dans la boîte à gant . "Je ne devrais plus être loin..." Il tourna la clef et la Ford Mustang démarra au quart de tour pour suivre une petite route en direction de l'Ouest . Pony se remémora les mots de Dallas lorsqu'il était venu les retrouver lui et Johnny à Windrixville : "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font pour se distraire dans ce trou paumé ...? Ils jouent aux dames ...?" . Il sourit à cette pensée . Dallas le trouverait certainement fou de venir dans cet endroit perdu au milieu de nulle part . Mais là,encore ce n'était pas comme si c'était son propre choix .

Ce qui ressemblait à une petite ferme lui apparu après un tournant . Les lieux,ensemble de baraquements de bois comparable à des sortes de granges et une petite maison à l'aspect vétuste ,semblaient déserts mais il décida de tenter sa chance et emprunta le chemin qui y menait . Il se gara devant la maison et claqua la portière, avant de héler au hasard . "Hey Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ...? " Sans obtenir de réponse,il décida d'explorer les lieux au cas où,et fut guider vers un petit champ à quelques mètres de là d'où provenait un bruit de moteur apparemment impossible à mettre en marche ,et aperçut un vieux tracteur sur lequel était juché une silhouette fluette qu'il distinguait mal dans la lumière du soleil montant . " C'est pas vrai...! une voix féminine s'exclama avec rage . Et comme ça,tu vas démarrer,saloperie ...!" Pony resta silencieusement amusé à observer la jeune femme descendre de son tracteur et donner un grand coup de pied au niveau du moteur . Soudain,comme sentant sa présence derrière elle,elle se retourna et porta sa main en visière avant de demander d'un ton sec ."Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les touristes ici...!"

Dérouté,Pony s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre :"Euh...Oui...Je m'excuse...Je ne suis pas un touriste,je me suis perdu...Je cherche la route de Parcker Valley ..."

"Oh...!" la jeune femme fit,confuse,en s'approchant . Elle sortit un chiffon de sa poche et essuya ses mains pleine de cambouis . " Je m'excuse ! dit-elle . Je croyais que vous étiez...Euh...Peu importe...! Donc,vous êtes perdu,c'est ça...?" Pony pris le temps de l'observer alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et découvrit que la silhouette fluette qu'il avait aperçut cachait une agréable jeune femme au teint hâlé . Ses long cheveux étaient retenus par un foulard nouer en fichu sur sa tête et elle était simplement vêtu d'un jean bleu usé et d'une ample chemise à carreaux bleu sur un débardeur blanc qui dissimulaient ses courbes . Elle levait vers lui un délicat visage déterminé ,aux grands yeux bruns légèrement tirés en amande qui révélaient un mélange de douceur et de fierté . Son allure était très simple,mais,étrangement,Pony ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir troublé par la grâce qu'elle dégageait .

"J'en ai bien peur,il répondit en détournant rapidement les yeux vers la route . Je dois me rende à Parcker Valley ..."

"Continuez tout droit... A environ 3 miles,vous arriverez à un croisement,prenez à droite ...Cela vous conduira en ville ...! " Elle s'interrompit et le toisa discrètement avant de demander: " Vous êtes Mr Curtis,n'est-pas ...? "

"C'est exact...Comment savez-vous..?"

" A votre allure,et cette belle voiture...On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas du coin...Enfin,ne le prenez pas mal..." Pony sourit doucement à cette remarque . Le pantalon noir et le pull-over jacquard qu'il portait sur une chemise blanche étaient tellement loin de sa personnalité,pour un peu,à une certaine époque,il aurait pût passer pour un Soc .

"Il n'y a pas de mal, il assura en souriant . Et...à qui ai-je l'honneur...?"

"Oh...Ann ... Ann Sunbeam Hill...! la jeune femme répondit en lui serrant la main .

"Bien,dit-il,merci pour votre aide..."

"A votre service...,"elle s'exclama en le regardant s'éloigner . Il avait à peine regagner la Ford Mustang , qu'il s'arrêta et lâcha vivement " Et merde...!"

"Un problème ?" il entendit derrière lui et se retourna brusquement,se trouvant nez à nez avec la jeune femme qui l'avait suivi et remarqua qu'elle souriait .

" Ouais...J'ai un pneu à plat et pas de roue de rechange..." il répondit vivement .

"Ah ouais... C'est le problème avec ces belles voitures,elles ne tiennent pas la route à la campagne ..." Elle soupira,faussement navré,en cherchant à dissimuler son amusement . Les citadins étaient tous les mêmes selon elle .

"Merci pour cette pertinente observation..."

"De rien...,elle sourit à nouveau . Je vais vous conduire en ville...Donner-moi une minute pour me changer ! Je ne serai pas longue ..." Elle fit volte-face et courut vers la maison . Pony regarda sa montre, vingt minute avant huit heures et demie,l'heure à laquelle il devait être à Parcker Valley . Il détestait penser qu'il pourrait être en retard un premier jour . Il soupira longuement et s'adossa contre la portière du passager de la Ford Mustang en croisant les bras . De nouveau,il balaya les lieux du regard . "C'est sinistre..." il pensa devant ce qui n'était que la campagne déserte et champs en friche . "Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici...?"

Le vieux pick-up d'Ann suivi la route en calant une fois sur deux . La vieille auto-radio jouait un ancien air de country _Black Jack David_ par Warren Smith . Pony s'agrippait au tableau de bord pour parer aux remous de la route qui rendait le court voyage très inconfortable .

" Ils n'ont jamais terminé la route..., elle expliqua,amusé . Il faut croire qu'on n'en valait pas la peine ..."

"Comment ça ...?"

"Vous verrez,après quelques jours passé ici ...Bienvenue à Parcker Valley...! elle annonça en passant un panneau vert où était écrit en lettre blanche _Parcker Valley Indian Reservation . _Le pick-up continua la route jusqu'à un bâtiment de brique rouge munit de grande fenêtre en façade encadrant une double porte en bois au dessus de laquelle était indiqué Parcker Valley Elementary and Middle School . "Vous y êtes ! "Ann s'exclama en coupant le moteur .

Ponyboy inspira profondément . "On dirait,oui ..."

"Stressé...?"

"Non...Ce n'est pas mon premier poste,vous savez..." Il dit avec un sourire crispé en s'emparant de sa sacoche et ouvrant la portière .

"Oh...Dans tout les cas,c'est une chance pour nous de vous avoir..." Pony regarda la jeune femme . Elle semblait le voir comme un héros sauveur ou quelque chose comme ça,ce qui le dérangeait au plus au point . "N'exagérons pas,il marmonna en refermant la portière . Je ne fais que mon travail...C'est tout..."

"Je n'exagère pas...,elle sourit doucement . Aucun autre instituteur d'Oklahoma City ne serait venu jusqu'ici ..." Elle lui donna un signe de tête entendu et démarra dans un bruit de vieux moteur assourdissant . Pony resta à la regarder disparaître dans un nuage de poussière tandis que mille pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête . Un mélange d'excitation et d'amertume . Il n'était pas le "sauveur" que les habitant de ce coin perdu attendaient . Lorsque que le proviseur du lycée coté d'Oklahoma City lui avait parlé de ce poste,il avait d'abord rit ,puis argumenté pour être envoyé ailleurs,mais pas d'autres options ne s'offrait à lui .

"Mr Curtis,estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être sanctionner plus gravement après ce qui s'est passé !" le gros homme grisonnant lui avait dit fermement .

Ce qui s'était passé,Pony n'estimait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur . Peut-être avait-il perdu trop vite son sang froid,peut-être qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchit en tant que professeur,mais plus poussé par tout ce qu'il avait connu et appris durant son enfance . Oui,il avait eut tort,aux yeux du proviseur et des autres enseignants, oui,certainement . S'il avait encore été un enfant,Darry lui aurait passé un savon inoubliable,c'était sûr . Mais quand il avait surpris Morris Hawkins un élève de dernière année entrain de tabassé un jeune garçon de 9 th sous les regards rieurs de ses amis,son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait de nouveau treize ans et se trouvait dans le parc où,avec Soda et Steve,ils avaient retrouvé Johnny,gisant sur le sol après avoir été roué de coups par les Socs... Il avait séparé la star de football du lycée de l'enfant meurtris et tremblant en le tirant avec force . Morris Hawkins s'était foulé le poignet et bien que Pony s'était expliqué avec le proviseur et les parents du garçon sur les raisons de son geste,il n'avait pût lutter contre le fait qu'ils soient des gens influents qui pouvait ruiner sa carrière à peine commencé . Il avait dût s'incliner . Les différences sociales existeront toujours et traversent le temps,la guerre et les époques,avait-il pensé . Il ne pourrait pas de si tôt trouvé un poste aussi bon que celui de professeur de littérature qu'il occupait depuis la rentrée scolaire . Mais peu importait,ce n'était pas une erreur d'avoir défendu ce pauvre gamin. Il en voulait au directeur ,qui l'avait d'abord suivi en sanctionnant Morris ,d'avoir si rapidement retourné sa veste face aux parents du garçon . Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Les lâches resteront des lâches !

Pony s'imaginait être envoyé dans une petite ville,pourquoi pas Tulsa ... . Mais pas Parcker Valley . Devoir jouer l'instituteur dans une école élémentaire lui donnait l'impression de descendre les échelons à vitesse grand v . Alors comment pouvait-il être ce "sauveur" ?

"Monsieur ...?" une petite voix le tira à ses pensées ." Monsieur...? Vous allez bien...?" Pony baissa la tête pour apercevoir une petite fille brune aux visage hâlé rieur,ses long cheveux retenus par une barrette de chaque côté de sa tête . Elle serrait contre elle quelques livres à l'aspect usé .

"Vous êtes le nouveau maître...? C'est ça...?" Un peu déconcerté,Pony hocha la tête en souriant .

"Oui",il répondit . La petite fille lui sourit en retour et attrapa sa main . " Venez,elle dit en le tirant en direction de l'école . Je vais vous montrer le bureau de Mr Hopkins ..." Pony se laissa guider . Mr Hopkins était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux presque blancs . Son visage craquelé par le temps arborait une barbe de plusieurs jours et ses yeux noirs vifs semblaient avoir vu le monde entier . Il était sympathique et accueillant et guida Pony jusqu'à la classe qui lui était attribué .

"Nous avons trois classes en tout,il lui expliqua en suivant le couloir aux murs tapissé de dessins . Miss Raindrop s'occupe des 1st, 2st,3st classes et du jardin d'enfant, je m'occupe des 7th et 8th ...vu mon grand âge,les plus âgés sont plus faciles à tenir...,"il rit en s'arrêtant devant une porte . "Et vous aurez à prendre en charge les 4th,5th et 6th classes ...Vous aurez mon petit-fils,Lyle ! Vous verrez c'est une flêche ! Nos enfants ne sont pas très nombreux par classes,rassurez-vous . Et...nous sommes chanceux d'avoir trois professeurs pour une si petite ville . Les élèves du lycée prennent le bus jusqu'à Lawton . Bon...je vous laisse à vos élèves...Bienvenue,Mr Curtis ..." Pony hocha la tête et tourna la poignée de la porte .

La salle de classe n'était pas très grande et éclairé de deux larges fenêtres . Une quinzaine de petites tables étaient dressées en face d'un tableau noir . Dans un coin,près de la fenêtre se trouvait un vieux bureau . Les enfants étaient assis et le fixaient avec insistance . Depuis son arrivée,il n'avait entendu que des mots comme "ici" ou "pour nous",ou bien "nous n'en vallons pas la peine"... Ces mots qui signifiaient que l'on se sent à part ou différent,comme les Greasers pouvaient se sentir différents des Socs, lorsqu'il était enfant . Le temps et l'expérience lui avait apprit que ce genre de différence était relative . Et là était la preuve ,car pour Pony,ce n'était pas leur origine amérindienne qui rendait ces enfants différents,mais qu'ils étaient âgés entre neuf et douze ans . Enseigner à de jeunes enfants était très différents que de le faire pour des lycéens . Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de faire preuve de suffisamment de patience. Et il n'aurait sût dire pourquoi il se sentait presque intimidé .

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lancé: "Bonjour,les enfants ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur,Mr Curtis...!" Les enfants le saluèrent timidement .

"Vous n'écrivez pas votre nom,Monsieur ? un petit garçon blond d'environ neuf ans demanda soudain . C'est ce que font les autres maîtres,ils écrivent leur noms en entier ..."

"Oh... bien sûr...Tu as raison...Euh..."Pony fit,confus .

"Lyle...!"le petit garçon sourit satisfait . Il était évidement le petit-fils de Mr Hopkins . La fameuse flèche . " Tu as raison,Lyle !"

Pony se tourna vers le tableau noir et déclara:"Alors..., je m'appelle..." en écrivant à la craie en grandes lettres jaunes "PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS ."

"De quelle tribu êtes-vous,Monsieur?" Pony se retourna et remarqua la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré devant l'école . "Comment...?"

"De quelle tribu êtes-vous ?",la petite fille répéta innocemment . Pony pencha la tête d'un air perplexe,se demandant où elle voulait en venir . " Votre prénom...,Ponyboy,cela signifie "Garçon Poney",non ? Alors,je voudrais savoir de quelle tribu vous êtes ?" Pony dût rassembler tous ses efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire . Durant toute sa vie il avait entendu à propos de son nom qu'il était bizarre,ridicule,original . Ses élèves du lycée d'Oklahoma City l'appelait Mr Curtis . Dieu sait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas eut autorité sur eux si son prénom avait été pour eux un moyen de le charrier . Quant aux filles avec qui il était sorti,de la première à la dernière en date,elles trouvaient ce nom mignon,mais préféraient l'appeler Pony . Jamais quiconque avait crut qu'il puisse avoir des origines amérindienne...jusqu'à ce jour . Il sourit et s'approcha de la petite fille . "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"il demanda gentiment .

"Jill Crow,"elle répondit avec un sourire qui creusa d'adorable fossettes sur son visage .

"Bien...! Alors,Jill,tu as raison sur un point . Mon prénom pourrait signifier "Garçon Poney". D'ailleurs,je pense que,quand je suis né,je suis arrivé si vite,que c'est ce que mon père à penser en me donnant ce nom ... Mais je n'ai pas d'origine amérindienne... "

"Pourquoi "Poney" ? demanda Lyle . Il aurait dût vous appeler "Cheval"...ça court plus vite qu'un poney...!"

"J'étais trop petit pour qu'on m'appelle cheval ...!" Pony répondit en provoquant un éclat de rire des enfants .

"Vos frères et soeurs ont aussi des nom comme ça,Monsieur ? " une fillette avec des nattes qui devait avoir onze ans demanda .

"Je n'ai pas de soeur,mais deux grands frères...! Et oui,l'un de mes frères s'appelle Sodapop ! J'ai toujours été sûr que mon père l'avait nommé ainsi à cause de sa personnalité pétillante ... Et tout le monde l'appelle Soda ... . " Les enfants éclatèrent de rire à nouveau et Pony se surprit à rire de bon coeur avec eux .

" Monsieur,votre père a fait un peu comme nos ancêtres,alors . Il a nommé ses enfants d'après quelque chose de spécial en eux ..." Pony sourit à la jeune fille,et nota mentalement sa perspicacité . " Et toi,jeune fille,quel est ton nom...?"

"Tracey White Falls...!"

"C'est vrai Tracey...Mon père était quelqu'un de très original ..."

"Et votre autre frère,Monsieur...?"demanda un petit garçon .

"C'est ma maman qui lui a donné son prénom,le même que notre père... Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr ..."

"Il est le seul à avoir un nom normal...,Lyle remarqua. Comme moi... Lyle Hopkins,c'est pas terrible..."

"Son nom "pas terrible" ne l'a pas empêcher d'être la star de football du lycée à une époque...Cela ne te plairait pas,Lyle...?" Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant "En tout cas,de nous trois,je suis d'accord avec vous tous pour dire que mon nom est le plus...bizarre...! Mais c'est plutôt bien d'être un peu spécial,non...?" Les enfants approuvèrent en coeur et Pony se sentit plein de satisfaction de leur faire sentir que la différence était parfois une bonne chose,même s'ils avaient sûrement entendu le contraire depuis leur naissance .

"C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont choisi...!"il entendit tout à coup . Il leva la tête pour apercevoir un jeune garçon assis en bout de salle . Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans son cou et des mèches en désordres couvraient presque ses yeux sombres . Il devait avoir près de douze ans ,et de ce fait semblait le plus âgé des enfants de la classe .

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis...?" il demanda .

"Je dis qu'ils vous ont choisi parce que votre nom faisait tâche dans une école de la ville...Alors que pour nous ce n'est pas grave si ça à l'air débile ..." Pony soupira profondément et croisa les bras en faisant quelques pas vers le jeune garçon . Il se planta face à lui et soutînt son regard obstiné . "Les choses sont parfois loin d'être ce qu'elles paraissent,il dit calmement . Tu peux me croire.." Il jeta un oeil au cahier du jeune garçon étiqueté Danny Wiseman . "...Danny... " Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des enfants et haussa la voix pour être entendu de tous. "Alors,les enfants...je crois que vous êtes assez mûr pour comprendre que ma présence dans cette école n'a rien avoir avec le fait que nous sommes dans une réserve indienne ... . Ce n'est pas parce qu'on pense que vous valez moins que n'importe quels autres élèves...! Et je ne veux plus entendre de choses comme ça...compris ? "Les enfants acquiescèrent en choeur . "Danny...?" Le jeune garçon fit un léger signe de tête . "Bien...Maintenant,nous allons commencer par de la lecture ! Les 6th et 5th,lisez un chapitre de ce que vous vous voulez et vous me ferai un résumé écrit . Pour les 4th,nous allons faire une lecture suivie pour que je vois votre niveau ...Quelqu'un peu me passer un livre ?" Jill se leva et lui tendit son livre de lecture en souriant . "Merci Jill...,tu suivras avec Lyle ..."Pony dit en le saisissant délicatement ."Tu as dût beaucoup l'utiliser,Jill...,"il remarqua en voyant la couverture très abîmé et les pages presque déchiré .

"Oh non,Monsieur,la petite fille répondit doucement . On me l'a donné pour la rentrée . C'est Joey qui l'avait avant moi ...l'année dernière..." Le jeune garçon rondouillard leva rapidement la tête :"Je n'ai rien fait,Monsieur,il a toujours été comme ça ..."

"C'est vrai,Monsieur,Tracey renchérit . On ne nous donne pas de nouveau livre tous les ans . Quand un élève passe à la classe supérieur,c'est un autre plus jeune qui a son livre ..."

"C'est comme ça dans toutes les écoles,je pense,Pony lui sourit . Mais ces livres semblent avoir un siècle ..." La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se mit à lire en silence . Pony décida qu'il en toucherait deux mots à Mr Hopkins et ouvrit le livre avec précaution avant de mander à Lyle de commencer la lecture . La voix joyeuse du petit garçon s'éleva dans la classe silencieuse ... .

" Je ne sais quoi vous dire,Mr Curtis ! lui dit Mr Hopkins alors qu'ils sortaient de l'école à la fin de la journée . Peut-être que nous n'avons pas les derniers manuels en date,mais nos élèves obtiennent de bons résultats..."

"Je lisais ce livre quand j'avais dix ans...! "Pony s'étonna en lui montrant le vieux manuel de Jill .

"Et cela ne vous a pas mal réussi...,poursuivit le directeur . Comprenez-moi,nous avons de la chance d'avoir une école,alors les manuels sont une histoire secondaire ..." Pony secoua la tête incrédule .

"J'ai déjà fait la leçon aux enfants,dois-je vous le dire aussi... Cette école n'est pas différente des autres...!"

"Je suis content que vous pensez ça ...,le directeur déclara,enthousiaste . Vous savez...Je fais ce que je peux ... Avec les moyens que j'ai..." Pony sourit au brave homme . "Je vais voire ce que je peux faire..." il décida avec bienveillance .

" C'est gentil de votre part...Mais ne vous attendez pas à un miracle..."

"Nous verrons bien ..."

"Mr Curtis...! Mr Curtis...!" Pony entendit de petits pas rapides et se retourna pour voire Jill et Lyle courir vers lui .

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe les enfants...?" Il demanda en s'accroupissant devant eux .

"C'est tomber près de votre bureau,Monsieur,Jill dit en sortant de sa poche la montre offerte par le gang pour ces dix-huit ans . "Merci,il sourit en la prenant . J'y tiens beaucoup..."

"Elle est très jolie...,Jill répondit les yeux brillants tandis que Lyle la tirait en avant par la manche de sa veste .

"On doit y aller...,il lança en se mettant à courir . A demain,Monsieur ...! A ce soir,grand-père...!" Mr Hopkins les regarda partir en riant .

"Je vous l'avais dis,c'est une flèche ce gamin...!" Mr Hopkins dit fièrement . Pony aquiesa un sourire en coin .

"Où il vont comme ça...?"

"Comme chaque jour depuis quelques semaines,construire leur cabane ! ...Ces deux là...,ils sont comme les doigts de la mains... " Le vieil homme suivit les enfants du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus . "Au fait...vous savez où loger...?"

"Oui,pas de problème... ! Seulement,j'aimerai récupérer ma voiture ...J'aurai besoin d'une roue de rechange..."Pony soupira . Après cette journée,il n'avait qu'une envie,trouver son logement et se mettre au lit .

"Une roue de rechange...,"Mr Hopkins répéta avant de faire quelques pas . "Danny Wiseman !il lança au jeune garçon qui les avait dépassé en marchant rapidement la tête baissée . Mon garçon,tu pourrais conduire Mr Curtis au garage de ton père...? "

"Ouais..." Le jeune garçon sembla réticent à Ponyboy . Il avait ouvert sur Mr Hopkins de grand yeux craintif lorsqu'il avait posé sa question .

"Bien,Mr Hopkins sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule . Alors je vous laisse ...Ayez une bonne soirée,Mr Curtis ...!" Pony hocha la tête et regarda le vieil homme s'éloigner au volant de sa voiture .

"Bon,il fit à l'intention de Danny,on y va ...?" Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard glacial et passa devant .

"Doucement,doucement...,"Pony souffla quelques minutes plus tard en essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le jeune garçon,les bras chargés de sa sacoche,de livres et du dossier scolaire de chacun de ses élèves . " Tu peux ralentir,s'il te plaît..."

"Vous n'étiez pas obliger de me suivre...,jeta le jeune garçon . Et j'y suis pour rien si vous n'êtes pas habitué à courir...!" Pony se retînt de sourire . Lui,pas habitué à courir...! Mais peut-être qu'il avait un peu perdu l'habitude après tout . Il rejoint Danny,remarquant qu'il s'était tout de même arrêté pour l'attendre .

"Nous sommes encore loin ?"

"Non...C'est là..." le garçon répondit brièvement en faisant un signe de tête vers ce qui semblait être un amas de taule et de ferraille .

"C'est le garage de ton père...?"

"C'est pas mon père...! Danny s'écria amèrement . C'était juste le mari de maman ..."

"Bonjour...! le héla une très jeune femme brune apparemment enceinte de plusieurs mois en sortant d'une petite maison à l'angle du garage . Je peux vous aider Monsieur?"

"Bonjour,Madame,Pony dit poliment en s'avançant . Je voulais voir votre mari..."

"Vous êtes le nouvel instituteur...! Ann m'a parlé de vous ! Mon mari n'est pas là,il est partit à Lawton...Il ne reviendra pas avant ce soir..."

"Oh...!" Pony fit,ennuyé .

"Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ...! la jeune femme poursuivit en posant une main sur son ventre . Ann lui a parlé de votre pneu crevé . Il lui a laissé ce qu'il vous faut . Je pense qu'elle a dût tout emporter chez elle ...Vous vous êtes sûrement loupé ...Elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait par l'école pour vous prévenir !" Pony hocha la tête . Intérieurement étonné de l'esprit d'initiative de la jeune femme . "Merci,Mrs Wiseman ..."

"Non,le coupa la jeune femme . Mrs Wells ...! Dinah..."

"Et bien,merci de votre gentillesse ."

"Danny peux vous montrer le chemin...d'ici jusqu'à chez Ann,je veux dire ...",elle proposa doucement .

"Non,c'est inutile ..."

"Croyez-moi,la nuit va tomber vite,vous ne trouverez pas le chemin seul ..." elle insista en souriant ... .

"Alors,cette journée...?"lui demanda Ann après l'avoir vu arrivé,chargé comme un âne, par le "raccourci" à travers champs que Danny lui avait volontairement fait emprunté .

"Très instructive ...!"Pony répondit en cherchant à cacher qu'il commençait à manquer de souffle .

"Vraiment...? " Ann s'approcha de lui pour le décharger de la pile de livre qu'il portait .

"Ouf...Merci,souffla-t-il . Et merci pour votre initiative...J'avoue que je n'aurais pas sût où m'adresser pour la voiture..."

"C'est normal,"elle sourit doucement en baissant légèrement la tête,embarrassée " C'est devant chez moi que votre pneu à crever...Je vous devais bien ça ... !"

"Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite...!" Pony déclara en jetant ses affaires sur le siège passager de la Ford Mustang .

"Bien... Danny,tu veux venir prendre quelques biscuits,chéri...?" Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée,Pony décela un sourire sur le visage du jeune garçon lorsqu'il la suivit .

"Beau travail ! "elle siffla quelques minutes plus tard depuis le porche . Pony se releva et rassembla le matériel qu'il remis à l'arrière du vieux pick-up ."J'avais supposé que vous saviez changer une roue,mais je n'étais pas sûre ...!"

"Oh,vous savez...,il dit nonchalamment,entrant dans son jeu,j'ai un frère qui est passionné de mécanique...Ce serai un comble de ne pas savoir changer une roue ..." Ann sourit et descendit les quelques marches du porche en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean .

" Vous êtes au Motel Stars,n'est-ce pas ? "

"Oui,je n'ai rien trouver d'autres où loger ..."

"C'est très bien,elle assura,vous verrez . Et les patrons sont des gens très biens...Ce n'est pas loin du garage,peut-être que Danny..." Elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon assis sur les marches, occupé à engloutir les cookies qu'elle lui avait offert,avec appétit . "Non !il dit fermement en dévalant les marches . Je dois rentrer ..."

"Mr Curtis pourrait te déposer..."

"Non...! Je préfère rentrer à pieds...!" il s'écria en empruntant la route en courant .

"Daniel...!"Ann tenta de le retenir,en vain .

"Laissez-le,Pony fit calmement . Il dois en avoir assez de me servir de guide ... J'aurais fais la même chose à son âge..."

"Oui,moi aussi..."elle avoua en souriant .

"Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître...",Pony constata,se rappelant qu'il avait remarquer l'attitude très différente du jeune garçon avec elle .

" Il est le fils de ma meilleure amie,"elle répondit en continuant à suivre le jeune garçon,déjà loin,du regard .

" Ah oui...Dinah,elle semble très sympathique...Mais...,elle m'a parut vraiment très jeune...Je veux dire,euh...elle a dût se marier très jeune ..." Il s'interrompit en remarquant le voile sombre qui avait recouvert le regard lumineux de la jeune femme . "J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...?" il demanda confus .

"Non...,Ann répondit rapidement. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir...La maman de Danny est morte quand il avait sept ans. Elle s'appelait Birdie Marian ... Elle avait une santé fragile et..." Ann baissa les yeux et ses épaules se crispèrent,mais elle se ressaisit et reprit son souffle . " Elle était une personne extraordinaire...Le genre d'amie que vous n'avez qu'une fois dans la vie...Elle me manque...encore tellement aujourd'hui..." Son regard de velour était lointain,porté vers ses souvenirs . Pony hocha doucement la tête et fit une moue compatissante . Comme il comprenait ce qu'elle disait ! Johnny avait été le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eut,celui qui savait l'écouter et le comprendre,et parfois,lui faire entendre raison . Il lui avait dit " Reste de l'or,Ponyboy" . Et Pony n'avait pas réellement compris ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à ce qu'il lise la lettre où Johnny lui disait :"ne change pas " . Il s'était appliqué à suivre ce conseil,quoique la vie ai placé sur son chemin . Johnny aurait tout de suite vu le bon côté de ce poste à l'école de Parker Valley . Pony se prenait souvent à penser à ce que serait la vie de Johnny maintenant . Il serait une homme adulte,il aurait certainement un métier,il aurait sa propre famille,il se serait à jamais échappé de cette horrible maison où il vivait avec ses parents qui ne l'aimaient pas . Johnny aurait sûrement été un bon père,aussi bon père que le sont Darry ou Steve . Les conversations qu'ils avaient enfant,et celles qu'ils auraient eut en tant qu'adulte lui manquaient . Alors oui,il comprenait très bien ce que Ann pouvait ressentir .

"Je suis désolé,il dit sincèrement . Croyez-moi...Je...Je sais ce que vous ressentez..." . Et inconsciemment,il lui pressa doucement le bras . Son visage était tourné vers la route,mais il pouvait décelé la profonde tristesse qui l'avait emprunt . Il se surprit à en observer chaque détail,chaque traits,jusqu'au petit grain de beauté que sa longue chevelure noire volant au vent dévoilait à la base de son oreille gauche .

"Mr Curtis...?" elle demanda d'une voix claire . Pony sursauta légèrement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de la dévisageait .

"Euh...Hum...Oui...Hum..." Il se gratta maladroitement la nuque embarrassé,en cherchant un autre sujet de conversation ."Est-ce qu'il démarre ?" il demanda en désignant le tracteur qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis le matin .

Ann sourit,comprenant le sens de sa manoeuvre ." Non,elle dit en l'invitant silencieusement à faire quelques pas avec elle . Toujours pas ...!"

"Alors,le coup de pied n'a pas suffit...?"

" Le coup de pied...? Oh...,fit-elle en baissant les yeux et rougissant légèrement . On dirait que non..."

"Pourquoi voulez-vous défricher ce champ,de toute façon...?" Pony demanda en parcourant du regard la pauvre jachère ."Je veux dire...euh...Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été exploité depuis longtemps ... "

"Vous vous y connaissez...?"

"Hum...Non...,il rit franchement . Pas du tout..."

"Je l'aurais parier !"dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux . " Sérieusement...C'est parce que j'y vois un grand projet ..." Pony lui donna un long regard interrogateur qui la fit rire " Vraiment...? "dit-il d'un ton gentiment sarcastique .

"Oui,vraiment... Voyez-vous,les repas que l'on sert aux enfants à la cantine de l'école ne sont pas du tout équilibré . Mr Hopkins fait ce qu'il peut,mais un fournisseur de produit frais digne de ce nom serait cher pour une petite école comme la notre,et la ville n'a pas les moyens...Alors,je veux faire pousser ici les légumes qu'il nous manque ... Faire un grand jardin en somme,et peut-être,planter quelques arbres fruitiers . D'accord,cela prendra du temps,mais...il faut bien commencer quelques part ,non...Et,peut-être que je pourrais en faire bénéficier aussi de nombreuse familles,si ça marche bien . Je ne parle pas d'un tout petit potager,mais d'un jardin qui s'étendrait sur toute cette surface,un peu plus d'un hectare ...j'y installerai une petite serre et un petit verger...!" Elle s'interrompit et rougit . "Oh...,je m'emballe,non..."

"Non...! Pony répondit rapidement,presque hypnotisé par la lueur qu'il détectait dans ses yeux . Je trouve que c'est un beau projet..." "Merci,"souffla-t-elle en passant délicatement les mèches que le vent avait fait virevolter, derrière ses oreille droite et lui sourit doucement. Dieu qu'il aimait son sourire !

"Je suis sincère...! il ajouta doucement . Si je peux vous aider..."

"Vous n'avez pas assez à faire de votre côté avec les livres...,Ponyboy ?" Elle éclata de rire devant son regard intrigué ." J'ai croisé Jill et Lyle,elle expliqua en reprenant son souffle . Ils étaient très excité de me révéler le prénom de leur nouvel instituteur..."

"Oui...,il dit avec assurance . Je dois dire que le contact est plutôt bien passé avec les enfants...grâce à ça ... " . Un silence tomba entre eux pendant une minute tandis qu'ils échangeaient le même sourire . Une minute que Pony n'aurait pas voulu voir se terminer . Il ne savait comment s'expliquer la façon dont il était ému lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle,lorsqu'il ressentait la pureté naturelle qui émanait d'elle . Il aurait voulu l'embrassé sur le champ,mais sans doute cela aurait-il gâché tout espoir d'une possible belle histoire entre eux . Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque . C'est alors que,comme venant à son secours,une bourrasque plus forte que les autres rompit le silence en fouettant leurs deux visages . "Je dois y aller,il déclara en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et en courbant les épaules pour parer à la puissance du vent . Il me faut encore trouver l'hôtel...!"

Ann hocha simplement la tête en attrapant sa chevelure virevoltante .

"Vous savez...! Pony lança en ouvrant la portière conducteur de la Ford Mustang . Mon frère pourrait très bien réparer cet engin...!"

" Votre frère sait réparer les vieux tracteurs...?" Ann cria à travers le bruit sourd des rafales .

"...Et les avions de guerre...! "Pony ajouta dans un sourire .

Ce soir là,dans la petite chambre de motel à la décoration très sobre,Ponyboy ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le calme de la campagne nocturne,le hululement d'un hibou dans le lointain,l'obscurité de cette petite chambre...tout pouvait lui rappeler l'ambiance de la petite église de Jay Mountain . Pourtant,ce n'était pas ce qui l'empêchait de dormir . Dans son esprit résonnaient encore les rires des enfants et défilaient les paysage dorés et l'atmosphère étrange,à la fois mystérieuse et paisible de cet endroit qui semblait sortir d'un autre monde . Et puis,Ann...La beauté si naturelle de cette fille au doux regard fière et déterminé,son rire claire et son optimisme le hantaient . Il sourit en repensant à son nom : Sunbeam . Comme ce nom pouvait si bien représenté ce qui émanait d'elle . Son coeur battait plus fort au simple fait de repenser à combien il l'avait trouvé si magnifiquement belle,debout devant lui,dans son jean usé et sa chemise à carreaux trop large,ses longues mèches brunes virevoltantes,et la flamme lumineuse brillant dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui exposait son projet . Two Bits lui dirait certainement comme toujours: " Tu es beaucoup trop romantique,mec...!" Mais peu lui importait . Il lui semblait comprendre ce que Darry,un jour qu'il lui demandait conseil, lui avait dit avoir ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Sue pour la première fois . Ce sentiment d'évidence d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne,la personne que l'on souhaiterait avoir près de soi tout au long de sa vie . Pony décida d'allumer son petit poste de radio,histoire de parvenir à trouver le sommeil . Il tourna le volume en sourdine sur Janis Joplin qui chantait accapela _Mercedes Benz ._ Pony écouta distraitement la chanson en passant un bras derrière sa tête . Il se sentait tellement différent de ce matin . Il s'était sentit utile,peut-être plus qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit auparavant,et surtout pas en enseignant à ces gamins du lycée d'Oklahoma City . Il voulait donné tout son savoir à ses jeunes enfants,et continuer à leur faire comprendre,que peu importe les différences sociale ou ethnique,nous façonnons notre vie par la façon dont nous la menons . Qu'ils pouvaient se donner les moyens de faire de grandes choses dans l'avenir . Il ne lui semblait plus avoir dégringoler les échelons à vitesse grand v,mais avoir franchit une étape important . Ponyboy Curtis,le gars au prénom très original se sentait réellement grandi ... .


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .

C'était un agréable samedi après-midi d'octobre,plus chaud qu'à l'ordinaire pour un début d'automne . Soda adorait cette saison . Quand il était enfant elle représentait la période de son anniversaire,puis les préparatifs d'Halloween . Aujourd'hui,l'automne représentait un autre anniversaire particulier . Celui de la décision qu'il avait prise près de sept ans plus tôt et qui avait par bien des côtés provoqué de nombreux changements dans sa vie . Celle qui avait fait du petit mécanicien insouciant qu'il était alors, l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui .

Penché depuis un moment sur le moteur du vieux pick-up en panne pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci,il avait décidé de faire une pause . Combien de fois avait-il tenté de convaincre son frère de remplacer le vieux camion par un véhicule plus récent ? Peut-être des centaines . En vain,Darry restait inflexible considérant son camion comme le précieux héritage que lui avait laissé son père . A moins que le fait de devoir utiliser trop fréquemment la Coccinelle à la carrosserie fleurit de Sue finisse un jour par le décider .

"Hey,Darry ! Soda lança à son frère suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre à travers les bourrasques de vent qui faisaient virevolter les feuilles mortes autour de lui. Tu as remarqué qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres ici ? "

Aveuglé par le contraste entre la pénombre de sous le capot et la lumière brillante du soleil il porta sa main en visière distinguant la haute silhouette de Darry occupé non loin de lui à ratisser les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol de l'allée et le trottoir devant la maison . En arrivant ce jour là,Soda s'était demandé pourquoi il avait décidé de s'appliquer à cette tâche spécialement ce jour où le vent aurait pût faire s'envoler une maison toute entière . Puis,il avait compris . Darry tenait à profiter de son jour de congés et éviter à Sue de devoir faire ce travail durant la semaine . Soda sourit en se remémorant la voix émue de son frère lorsqu'il l'avait appelé la semaine précédente pour lui annoncer que contre toute attente Sue était de nouveau enceinte . Il savait que Darry n'espérait plus connaître à nouveau cette joie et était parti pour la surprotéger durant les six mois à venir,et ce bien malgré elle .

"Quels trucs bizarres ?" Darry demanda en s'appuyant sur le manche de son balai-râteau et essuya d'un revers de manche de sa chemise en jean les gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front .

"Ben...Je sais pas,Soda fit nonchalamment en observant du coin de l'oeil le tas de feuilles rassemblé près du pick-up derrière lequel s'échappa un petit rire étouffé . J'ai l'impression qu'on est pas tout seul ici !"

"De quoi tu parles ? Darry demanda,visiblement agacé d'être interrompu dans son ratissage méticuleux . Tu as trouvé d'où vient la panne ? Et où est James ?"

Soda se retînt de sourire . James avait passé une vingtaine de minute près de lui à faire semblant de réparer son vélo à quatre roue imitant chacun de ses gestes avec ses outils en plastique,mais le petit garçon s'était rapidement lassé et avait trouvé beaucoup mieux à faire,les amoncellements de feuilles mortes dispersés ci et là lui offrant un formidable terrain de jeu .

"Pour la panne,il répondit en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon attrapé dans sa boîte à outils,je parierai sur le radiateur. Je te l'ai dit mille fois,le moteur de cet engin chauffera de plus en plus dés que tu dépassera les cinq kilomètres...A moins que ce soit l'armée de gnomes qui rôdent ici qui l'aient déglingué cette fois ."

Darry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire ."Sérieux,Soda tu comptes grandir un jour ?"

"Non,Soda répondit avec un franc sourire. Je suis à mon maximum,je crois !"

" Bon,où est James ?"

"Sûrement que les gnomes l'ont enlevé",Soda soupira alors que les petits rires camouflés se faisaient plus sonores .

"Ah oui ? Darry fit en commençant à contourné lentement le monticule. Okay,qu'ils le gardent alors ! Mais c'est trop bête,moi qui avait prévu de le laisser manger des biscuits aux chocolats que Sue à préparer ce matin ... il va rater ça ! Tu les mangeras bien à sa place,Soda ? "

"Oh,je suis toujours partant tu sais bien",Soda assura en souriant .

"Tant mieux parce que sinon...Je les donne à manger aux gnomes! Rhhh !" Darry grogna en se penchant vivement et,saisissant James par la taille,il le souleva à bout de bras avant de le fixer la tête en bas sur son épaule provoquant de grands éclats de rire du petit garçon dont les cheveux bruns en bataille et les vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et de feuilles mortes.

"Alors ! Les gnomes t'ont libérer,champion ! Soda s'exclama alors que Darry déposait le garnement dans ses bras . Il rabattit le capot du pick-up et l'y assis souriant devant l'adorable bouille encrassé de poussière de son neveu .

"Ouais ! James affirma en hochant vigoureusement la tête . Le chef voulait pas au début,mais je leur ai dit que je leur apporterais des biscuits ! "

"Ah ouais,le chef,hein? Soda fit en entrant avec plaisir dans son jeu . Et comment il était ?"

"Hum...! James commença à réfléchir . Il était vert avec de grande oreilles et de gros yeux ! Et,euh...il avait une barbe blanche et un bonnet rouge !"

"Wouah ! Ah ouais,un mélange du grinch et du chef des nains dans Blanche Neige ! " Soda conclut en croisant sérieusement les bras. Le petit garçon sourit malicieusement, heureux que son oncle semblait tout à fait le croire .

"Tu parles ! Darry fit en les rejoignant . Il a bon dos,ce gnome ! Je me demande qui est le plus gamin entre vous deux !" Il passa tendrement la main dans la tignasse en désordre de son fils prenant un aperçut des dégâts . "Regarde-moi ça,mon pote ! Maman t'a mis ses vêtements ce matin !"

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux vers son jean et sa chemise parsemés de terre ."Elle va être très fâché,tu crois ?" il demanda avec une moue soucieuse,ses grand yeux bleus espiègle formant un contraste amusant avec la saleté répandu sur son adorable frimousse .

"Bien...euh,Darry hésita un sourire en coin . On ne sait jamais! Mais on ne va pas prendre de risques,okay? Maman devrait rentrer en fin d'après-midi . Juste le temps de finir ici et direction le bain . Qu'en dis-tu ? " Le petit garçon grimaça à la mention du bain mais acquiesça sagement .

"Bien!" Darry fit en passant tendrement son index sur la joue rose de son fils avant de récupérer le balai-râteau ."Tu ne bouges pas d'ici,compris . Si je te retrouve encore dans un tas de feuilles,je dis aux nains de te reprendre ! "

" Pas les nains,Papa! Les gnomes !" James répliqua dans un sourire mignon en le regardant s'éloigné ."Et pour les biscuits ?"

"Tu ne perds pas le nord !" Soda s'esclaffa en faisant mine de chatouiller le petit garçon .

"On verra !" Darry sourit tandis qu'il se remettait à la tâche .

"Je suis sûre que tu en auras",Soda murmura au garçonnet voyant sa petite moue perplexe ."Aller,viens !" Il l'attrapa sous les bras et le déposa doucement à terre .

"Je peux t'aider,oncle Soda?" Sans attendre de réponse il agrippa avec enthousiasme le bord du moteur de ses petites mains .

Soda tendit la main afin d'aider le garçonnet à stabiliser ses pieds sur le pare-choc avant du pick-up ."Si tu veux,champion,il répondit en se penchant à nouveau sur le moteur récalcitrant . A mon avis,ton père devrait se décider à changer un jour de camion ."

"Oh oui ! Un camion tout neuf ! Rouge avec de gros pneus et une échelle sur le côté !"

Soda se mit à rire devant l'emballement du petit garçon dont le regard pétillant suivait chacun de ses gestes à l'intérieur du moteur . "Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille se reconvertir pompier,tu sais !"

"Non,mais ce serait chouette pour monter sur les toits ! Tu ne crois pas ?" Soda tourna la tête et sourit en rencontrant le regard rieur de son neveu . James avait déjà deux ans lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance mais tous les deux s'étaient tout de suite adoré . Pour le petit garçon,son oncle Sodapop était le seul adulte qu'il connaissait à croire toutes les histoires farfelues qu'il pouvait inventer,et Soda le suivait volontié dans ses jeux .

"C'est vrai,il approuva . Ce serait vraiment super chouette ."

"Et pour faire une cabane dans l'arbre aussi! James renchérit encore . Mais Maman ne veut pas en entendre parler,surtout après..." Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux l'air penaud .

"Après ton aventure au supermarché ?C'est normal,tu lui a fais très peur ce jour là . Et à ton papa aussi ."

"Ils t'en ont parlé ?"

"Huh huh ." Soda se pencha pour saisir une clé dans sa boite à outils ."Tu sais,James,il reprit remarquant la contrariété peinte sur le visage de l'enfant .Quand j'avais ton âge je faisais aussi des tas de bêtises,et moi non plus je n'aimais pas que ma maman me punisse ."

"Vraiment ?" le petit garçon s'étonna en ouvrant de grands yeux . Tu faisais autant de bêtises que moi ?"

Soda fit mine de réfléchir. "Hum...Peut-être pas autant,"il répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux."Quoique,je me souviens d'une fois avec Steve..."

Il s'interrompit soudain . Ses souvenirs avec Steve . Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à y penser . Depuis le jour où leur amitié devenue fragile s'était craquelé pour de bon . Darry avait maintes fois tenté les pousser à se parler,mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas . Soda avait conscience que trop de fierté et d'amertume,trop de mots lâchés par colère les séparaient désormais . Il lui semblait que leur chemins avaient commencé à se séparer lorsque Steve avait soudain mûrit après son mariage et la naissance de sa fille alors que lui avait longtemps mené une existence insouciante,puis le Vietnam s'était chargé du reste . Pourtant il aurait souhaité que leur amitié soit à nouveau aussi forte qu'elle l'avait été autrefois . Il se sentait presque prêt à faire le premier pas et s'était trouvé déçut lorsque Steve avait décliné l'invitation au barbecue donné par Darry et Sue en l'honneur de l'heureux événement à venir, sachant qu'il y serait .

"Oncle Soda? la petite voix de James le retira à ses pensées .Oncle Soda,tu es triste ?"

"Non,Soda se reprit réalisant que ses yeux s'étaient embués malgré lui . Non,j'ai...euh...une poussière dans le l'oeil." L'expression sur le visage du petit garçon à cet instant était frappante de ressemblance avec celle de Darry lorsqu'il comprenait qu'on lui mentait . " Aller ! il fit alors avec plus d'entrain . Si on essayait de faire démarrer cet engin ! Hop! Descends de là,champion !" James s'exécuta et le suivit comme son ombre jusqu'à la cabine du vieux pick-up où il le regarda s'installer derrière le volant .

"Papa aime vraiment beaucoup son camion,hein,oncle Soda ?"

"Ouais! Je dirais qu'il vient en deuxième position des choses qu'il aime le plus après ta maman et toi !"

"Non,le petit garçon fit en secouant la tête tout en comptant sur ses doigts . Deux...Trois...En troisième ! Après oncle Pony et toi !" Soda lui sourit tendrement .

"Viens,il dit . Tu va le faire démarrer avec moi !" Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et grimpa tant bien que mal près de son oncle qui l'installa sur ses genoux . Soda positionna ses petits doigts sur la clef de contact et posa sa main sur la sienne . "On compte ensemble,il déclara . Un...deux...trois !" Et il tourna la clef,le moteur du pick-up hoquetant une fois,puis deux et enfin vrombit bruyamment .

"Ouais,ça marche !" James s'exclama en sautillant sur les genoux de son oncle ." Papa ! il s'exclama se penchant à l'extérieur . Papa,ça marche !"

"Génial ! Darry fit en s'appuyant contre la portière ouverte . Merci,mon pote !"

"De rien,Soda répondit nonchalamment en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules du garçonnet . C'est mon assistant qui a fait tout le travail !"

"Je parlais justement à James,little buddy ,"Darry précisa en riant ."Aller,bonhomme ! Maintenant au bain ! Avant que Maman ne nous passe un savon à tous les deux ." Il attrapa le petit garçon et le plaça sur sa hanche .

"Si Maman nous "passe un savon",pas la peine de prendre un bain," James marmonna à mi-voix .

"Bien essayer !" Darry sourit avant d'embrasser la tête de son précieux garnement."Mais tu n'y échapperas pas ." Soda lança un sourire complice au petit garçon qui adopta une grimace résigné en soupirant bruyamment et agrippa un bras autour du cou de son père .

"Oncle Soda veut que tu achètes un nouveau camion,Papa !"

"Je sais,Darry répondit l'air exaspérer . Mais je n'ai pas les moyens,alors à moins qu'oncle Soda ne me fasse cadeau d'un neuf,je garderai le bon vieux pick-up pendant encore longtemps . Hey,il fait parti de la famille ! " il ajouta à l'intention de son frère qui l'observait en secouant la tête .

" Ton père est une sacrée tête de mule,champion".

"C'est ce que Maman lui dit des fois!" le petit garçon assura en souriant provoquant l'éclat de rire de son oncle .

"Et puis, Darry renchérit en l'ignorant ,James doit perpétrer la tradition !"

"Quelle tradition ? " Soda demanda en reprenant son souffle . Darry jeta un regard vers son fils qui venait de pencher la tête sur son épaule et acheva :

"Celle que trois Curtis ont respecter avant lui! D'aller à son premier rendez-vous à bord de ce bolide!" il sourit en tapant sur le capot à la peinture défraîchit par le temps .

"Quel rendez-vous,Papa ?"

"Celui avec ta première fiancée,"Soda expliqua amusé devant le regard interloqué du petit garçon .

"Beurk !" il fit en cachant son visage dans le col de chemise de son père .

"Tu as raison !Darry sourit lui frottant doucement le dos . Tu as encore bien le temps d'y penser ."

"Oui,Soda le taquina en riant . Encore au moins sept ou huit ans !"

" Disons plutôt encore au moins...une dizaine d'année !" Darry rectifia alors que le petit garçon acquiesçait vivement contre son épaule . Soda réprima un sourire . Après les avoir élevés,Pony et lui,et assurer avec cette phase de l'adolescence,surtout pour Pony qui n'avait que treize ans à la disparition de leur parents,il était prêt à parier que Darry n'était pas impatient de remettre ça avec son fils,même si ce temps viendrait bien assez tôt .

"Hey ! il s'exclama en s'emparant de sa caisse à outils . De toute façon,qu'est-ce qui te dit que James ne voudra pas une voiture plus cool,hein kiddo ?" Le petit garçon regarda son père du coin de l'oeil et prit une moue indécise avant de d'approuver en souriant .

"Très bien ! Darry se résigna en rehaussant le garçonnet sur sa hanche. Et comme celle de qui par exemple ? " Soda allait trouver une réponse des plus farfelues lorsque plusieurs coups de klaxon provenant de la route lui firent tourner la tête .

"Oncle Pony ! James s'écria alors que Darry le déposait à terre à la vue de la Ford Mustang qui venait de se garer dans l'allée . Il échangea avec Soda un regard entendu,la réponse était toute trouvé !

"Oncle Pony ! Oncle Pony !" le petit garçon s'était précipité vers la voiture et employé à ouvrir la portière du conducteur avant même que Pony ai eut le temps de l'empoigner .

"Hey ! il s'exclama en ouvrant grand les bras au petit garçon qui courut s'y agrippé . Salut,bonhomme !" Il le souleva à bout de bras et le fit virevolter en faisant un tour sur lui-même . "Et ben,ça c'est un super accueil,dis-moi ! " James hocha la tête avec un petit rire mignon .

"Je suis content de te voir,oncle Pony !" le petit garçon déclara en nouant ses petits jambes autour de la taille de son oncle .

"Moi aussi,bonhomme",Pony sourit en lui frottant le bout du nez et aperçut ses deux frères s'avancer vers lui."C'est une réunion de famille ou quoi?"

"Disons plutôt une réunion entre mecs ! Soda répondit en lui donnant une petite accolade . Hey,tu as laissé tombé le look de prof bien propre sur lui ?" Il venait de remarquer que Pony avait troqués ses pantalons noirs,chemises claires unie,pull jacquard et autre vestes contre un jean et une chemise à carreau toute simple .

" Oh,euh...Ouais,Pony fit en jetant machinalement un oeil vers sa tenue .Disons que,je me sentais plus dans mon élément comme ça ."

"Alors ? Darry demanda en l'étreignant à son tour . Ce nouveau poste ? Comment ça se passe ?"

"Franchement,bien mieux que je l'imaginais !" Pony avoua riant devant le regard surpris de ses frères . "Sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi génial d'enseigner à de jeunes enfants ."

"Ils ont mon âge ?" James demanda soudain intéressé .

"Non,Pony sourit au petit garçon . Ils sont un peu plus grands que toi ." Il l'embrassa sur la tête avant de le déposé à terre. "Au fait,Dar,je voulais te dire...Pour ce qui s'est passé au lycée d'Oklahoma City...Je veux dire...ma mutation...euh...Je sais que...enfin...Je suis désolé d'avoir... ."

"C'est bon,Pony,Darry le coupa en balayant ses explications d'un geste de la main . Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu n'a pas à t'excuser ."

"Ouais,ça c'est bien vrai ! Soda renchérit en lui serrant l'épaule . J'aurais fait pareil à ta place! J'aurai donné cher pour voir la tête de ce sale gosse ! Les bonnes vieilles habitudes de greaser ne se perdent pas,on dirait !"

"Je n'en suis pas fière,tu sais ! Pony l'interrompit d'un ton embarrassé . C'était un bon poste...J'aurai préféré que ça se termine autrement ."

"Tu as raison,Darry fit en jetant à Soda un coup d'oeil entendu l'incitant à calmer son trop plein d'enthousiasme . Mais...Tu es content de ton nouveau poste,non?"

Pony acquiesça en souriant. A peine dix jours plus tôt,jamais il n'aurait pensé répondre ça . Mais,oui . Oui,il était content de son nouveau poste,et bien plus que cela,il savait aujourd'hui qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité être muté dans une autre école .

"Alors c'est tout ce qui compte,hein ?"

"Oncle Pony s'est battu à l'école ?" Les trois frères baissèrent les yeux d'un même élan vers le petit garçon qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation tout en fixant avec attention la chaîne de la montre gousset de Pony fixée à un passant de son jean qu'il s'appliquait à triturer entre ses petits doigts dans l'espoir de l'extirper de sa poche .

"Tu écoutes au portes maintenant,champion ?" Soda s'esclaffa joyeusement .

"Il n'y a pas de portes,oncle Soda ! "le petit garçon répliqua alors que la montre lui tombait enfin dans les mains .

"James !" Darry le réprimanda doucement .

"Je voulais juste regarder,Papa ," James se défendit en tendant le bijou à Pony qui s'était accroupit devant lui .

"C'est pas grave,bonhomme,Pony dit gentiment . Hey,ça me fait penser que j'ai une surprise pour toi dans la voiture !"

"C'est vrai ?" le petit garçon s'exclama surexcité à l'idée d'une surprise tandis que Pony lui pris la main pour le guidé jusqu'au coffre de la Ford Mustang,suivis de près par Soda et Darry .

"Et voilà !" Pony déclara en déposant un paquet de papier marron dans les bras du petit garçon . James s'agenouilla et le déposa devant lui pour le déballer à la hâte .

"Génial !" il s'exclama en extirpant du papier déchirer, une coiffe de chef indien ornée de longues plumes blanches et colorées ainsi qu'un petit tomahawk en plastique. Le petit garçon se redressa en montrant à tous son fabuleux cadeau . "Super !" il répéta encore .

"Et bien,James ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?" Darry fit souriant face au regard pétillant de joie de son petit garçon .

"Merci,oncle Pony ! "James s'exclama en se jetant contre les jambes de son oncle qu'il serra rapidement avant d'aller trouver son père pour qu'il l'aide à fixer la coiffe sur sa tête ."Ouais!" il s'exclama en se mettant à courir imitant les cris de guerre indiens entendu dans un western qu'il avait récemment vu avec Darry .

"J'aurai dût prendre une photo,Darry sourit en l'observant . Merci,Pony ."

"De rien,tu rigoles !" Pony se pencha vers le coffre et en sortit un autre sac de papier qui semblait être bien rempli .

"Tiens,il dit à Soda tout en fouillant au fond du sac et en tira deux petit paquets .

"Merci d'avoir penser à moi !"Soda sourit en s'emparant des paquets qu'il tâta doucement ."Justement,j'avais besoin de nouvelles chaussettes,par contre l'autre euh... !"

"C'est une poupée en chiffon et un collier pour tes princesses !" Pony répondit en riant . "J'en ai aussi un pour Debbie et...une petite poupée et une peluche pour les gamins de Two Bits ."

"Tu as croisé le Père Noël ou quoi ?" Darry plaisanta en jetant un oeil dans le sac .

"Hey,qui sais !Sérieusement,je dois entretenir mon statut de super tonton !"

"A ce propos,Soda dit en donnant un coup d'épaule ludique à Darry . Tu lui as encore rien dit!"

"A propos de quoi ?" Pony demanda en les dévisageant tour à tour et s'arrêta sur le sourire camouflé de Darry .

"Bien,il commença en se frottant l'arête du nez,cherchant à faire durer le suspense . Disons que...tu devras bientôt acheter sept cadeau au lieu de six."

"Quoi ?" Pony fit en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir . "Tu veux dire que...Wahou !"il s'écria en s'avançant pour le serrer dans ses bras .

Plus que Soda,Pony se souvenait combien Sue et Darry avait désespéré d'avoir un enfant jusqu'au jour où le jeune couple lui avait annoncé la prochaine naissance de James . Il n'oublierait jamais comme les yeux de son frère brillaient ce jour là,ni les larmes de joie sur le visage de Sue . Il se souvenait aussi du jour où,alors qu'il revenait d'un week-end avec sa petite amie de l'époque,Two Bits lui avait annoncé la venue au monde du petit garçon. C'était une chaude journée de fin août et Pony avait foncé à l'hôpital pour découvrir son neveu tel un minuscule poupon dans le petit berceau de la chambre où Sue dormait paisiblement . Darry avait sourit en le voyant embrassé délicatement la petite tête du nourrisson et,alors qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre pour laissé à la jeune maman un repos bien mérité,il avait laissé la joie et l'émotion le submerger,et pleuré de bonheur en attirant son jeune frère dans ses bras . Pony aurait souhaité que Soda soit là pour partager ce moment . Il avait imaginé combien leur parents auraient été fier,combien ils devaient l'être de là où ils étaient . Pour lui,il n'y avait aucun doute de la façon dont Darry serait un bon père,il avait réussi à faire un si bon travail avec lui et Soda . Quand à Sue,être maman était infus pour elle . Il était certain que tous deux seraient de merveilleux parents,comme Darrel et Emma l'avaient été pour ses frères et lui . Et il se voyait parfaitement assurer le rôle de l'oncle toujours prêt à gâter le petit garçon .

"C'est génial,Dar !" il dit en lui tapant dans le dos avant de s'écarter ."Vous le savez depuis quand ?"

"Juste quelques jours ."

"Et où est Sue ?"

"Sortie ! Soda intervînt . Avec Mai et les petites se faire un "shopping entre filles" pendant qu'ici,on était sensé nettoyer la cour !" Pony suivit son regard jusqu'au tas de feuilles que le vent éparpillaient ci et là et James entrain d'improviser une danse indienne en sautillant et poussant de petits cris . En voyant les feuilles mortes que le vent dispersait autour de lui,on aurait pût jurer que le petit garçon en était responsable.

"Vous appelez ça "nettoyer la cour",il éclata de rire en suivant des yeux la progression du petit garçon qui se dirigeait vers le Break de Soda garé plus loin dans l'halée.

"Hey,c'est pas nous ! Soda répliqua faussement vexé . On a subit une attaque de gnomes !"

"De gnomes ?"

"Demande à James,"Soda répondit en désignant le bambin d'un signe de tête .Il récupéra sa caisse à outils et frotta la bouille encrassé du garçonnet en passant près de lui .

"James ! Viens maintenant ! Darry l'appela d'un ton faussement sévère . Il faut prendre ton bain avant que Maman rentre !"

"Une minute,Papa ! J'ai presque fini !" le petit garçon répondit avant de reprendre ses cris de guerre .

Pony secoua la tête en souriant observant le manège du garçonnet et posa les mains sur les hanches. " Tu es sûre que tu seras capable d'en gérer un deuxième comme ça ?" il demanda en riant .

" Pas près de la route,James !" Darry avertit en surveillant son fils du coin de l'oeil ." Oui,il assura dans un sourire malicieux en se tournant une minute vers Pony . Aucun problème ! J'ai bien été capable de vous gérer Soda et toi !"

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles",Pony rétorqua innocemment .

"Moi non plus",Soda ajouta en les rejoignant. Les trois frères se regardèrent les uns les autres et se mirent à rire en choeur quand un bruyant coup de frein les arrêta net .

D'un même élan,ils se précipitèrent vers la route pour découvrir avec horreur une camionnette de livraison qui visiblement venait de faire une embardée et était arrêté au beau milieu de la route . Leur premier réflexe fut de chercher James des yeux priant pour qu'il soit sauf . Isl trouvèrent le petit garçon complètement tétanisé à un mètre à peine du véhicule,ses mains plaqués contre ses yeux .

"Putain de merde,"Darry souffla en s'élançant vers son fils,imité par Soda et Pony. Il tomba à genoux devant le petit garçon et vérifia qu'il allait bien,passant les mains le long de son petit corps qu'il pouvait sentir trembler à travers ses vêtements . "James ?" il dit doucement en lui frottant les épaules. Le petit garçon écarta lentement ses doigts permettant à Darry d'apercevoir ses grands yeux bleus effrayés .

"Tout va bien ?" le chauffeur accourut à son tour . "Je suis désolé,je...il...il a déboulé au milieu de la route et..."

"Tout va bien,merci,"Darry assura en faisant signe à Soda d'aller parler au chauffeur pendant qu'il emportait James vers la maison .

Resté sur place,Pony entendit son frère rassurer le chauffeur et les derniers mots de ce dernier qui lui glacèrent le sang: "Dieu merci,le patron a fait réviser les freins la semaine dernière . Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pût se passer autrement..." Pony ferma les yeux,secoua brièvement la tête chassant la pensée du dramatique tournant que la situation aurait pût prendre et se hâta de rejoindre Darry . Il le trouva assis sur la dernière marche du porche entrain de retirer la coiffe d'indien du petit garçon,debout près de lui,vérifiant à nouveau qu'il n'était pas blessé .

"Alors,Grand Chef ? Pony fit en lui frottant doucement la tête et alla prendre place sur la vieille balancelle sous le porche . Tu comptes nous faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge ? " Il sourit en voyant le petit visage mutin du garçonnet se tourner vers lui,heureux de retrouver ses grands yeux pétillants de vie .

"Comme ceux des gnomes,alors !"le petit garçon répliqua dans un petit rire mignon .

"Arrête ça,James,ça suffit !" Darry le stoppa d'un ton très rude qui le fit sursauter ."Tu réalise que tu aurais pût te faire écraser ! Tu réalise ou pas !"

"Darry,Pony tenta prudemment d'intervenir. Il a compris,je crois..."

"Non ! Darry le coupa avec colère . Je t'ai dit pas près de la route,James ! Bon sang ! A quelques centimètres près ce camion te heurtait ! Est-ce que tu comprend ?" Il attrapa le garçonnet par les épaules et le tînt fermement . "Ne recommence plus jamais de courir comme ça n'importe où sur la route !Plus jamais ! Tu as compris ?"

Le petit garçon hocha doucement la tête,ses yeux bordés de larmes reflétant la surprise d'entendre son père crier pour la première fois si fort contre lui . Mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'une petite bêtise comme les autres . Sentant sa colère retombé Darry lâcha son emprise sur le garçonnet et dit d'un ton,malgré lui, encore très dure: "Bien,maintenant file dans ta chambre !" James partit aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient lui permettre,laissant Darry et Pony entendre ses pleurs dés qu'il eut passé la porte .

Darry s'appuya la tête dans les mains et soupira lourdement .

"Est-ce que ça va ?" il entendit et leva la tête pour voir que Pony avait pris place sur les marches à côté de lui .

"Ouais,il répondit en hochant faiblement la tête . C'est juste que...Quand j'ai entendu ce coup de frein...Quand...j'ai vu la camionnette en travers de la route...J'ai cru que..." Il souffla pour se ressaisir réalisant que sa voix tremblait . " J'ai imaginé le pire,tu comprends ." Pony acquiesça,il comprenait très bien,il était dans le même cas .

"Tu crois que j'ai été trop dure avec lui ? Je sais qu'il n'a que cinq ans...je voulais qu'il comprenne ."

"Ne t'inquiète pas,Pony dit en lui pressant chaleureusement l'épaule . Il a certainement déjà oublié...Que tu l'as grondé je veux dire,pas la leçon ." Il constata le début d'un sourire sur le visage de son frère .

"Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?" Pony proposa calmement .

"Okay. J'ai les jambes en coton,là ." Pony hocha la tête et lui tapota l'épaule ramassant la coiffe d'indien abandonnée sur le sol .

"Je peux ?" il demanda en lui désignant le jouet . Darry acquiesça doucement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes,le souffle du vent et les pas tranquille de Pony résonnant dans la maison silencieuse contribuant à l'apaiser tel le calme après la tempête .

"Je crois que le chauffeur va avoir besoin d'un remontant pour le coup !" Il vit Soda arriver à grande enjambées,sa voix enjouée pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère faisant contraste avec les traits tendu de son visage . "Je crois que j'en aurais besoin aussi,il ajouta en soufflant . Et vu ta tête,toi aussi,non ?" Il se mit à rire en voyant Darry lever deux doigts en l'air . "Okay,frangin,un double pour toi !" il déclara en s'affalant sur les marches et regarda autour de lui tout en faisant jouer entre ses doigts le petit tomahawk que James avait laissé tombé sur la route . "Où est le petit monstre ?"

"Dans sa chambre. Pony est allé le voir ." Darry répondit et pencha la tête en arrière .

Soda sourit à la pensée que,aussi minuscule qu'il puisse être,le petit garçon avait le don de pouvoir mettre K-O trois gars de bonne constitution en moins d'une minute.

"Il va bien ?" il demanda doucement sentant un immense soulagement l'envahir lorsque Darry hocha lentement le tête . "Et toi ?"

"Je crois que je viens de prendre dix ans d'un seul coup ," Darry maugréa en poussant un profond soupir ."Nom d'un chien !" Il se redressa et se prit la tête dans les mains .

"Tu penses toujours que c'était moins facile de nous gérer ?"

"Non,vous vous valez bien,tous les trois ." Soda se mit à rire et lui tapa gentiment dans le dos lui tendant le jouet en plastique . "Allez,vieil homme ! Je vais préparer ces remontants !"... .

* * *

En poussant la porte de la chambre,Pony fut accueilli par les sanglots étouffés de James qu'il percevait déjà depuis le couloir . Il chercha le petit garçon des yeux,son regard balayant machinalement la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à combien l'endroit avait changé depuis l'époque où il l'occupait encore . Les peluches,petites voitures et jouets en tout genre avaient remplacés les livres et les murs avaient abandonnés leur papier peint jaunit pour une couleur bleue foncée imprimée d'animaux de la jungle . Il avait aidé son frère à le posé et se rappelait avec amusement comment Darry et Sue avaient bataillé à ce sujet,la future maman clamant qu'il s'agissait d'une couleur de garçon mais qu'il était très possible que le bébé soit une fille alors que Darry,lui, était certain qu'ils auraient un fils .

Il n'eut que quelques pas à faire sur le parquet parsemé de legos pour découvrir deux petites jambes dépassant de sous le lit .

"James ?" il demanda doucement sans obtenir de réponse et s'assit sur le petit lit en soupirant cherchant mentalement un moyen d'entré en contact avec le petit garçon . Puis,il vit le chien en peluche adoré de James posé sur le lit et l'attrapa .

"Et bien,Mr le chien,il dit en tenant la peluche devant lui . Je ne sais pas pour toi,mais moi,depuis que je suis rentré,je n'arrête pas de voir des trucs bizarres . D'abord c'est Soda qui me parle d'une attaque de gnomes dans le jardin,et maintenant j'entre ici et je trouve un lit avec des petits pieds humains . A moins que c'est James qui se trouve là-dessous ."

"Je suis pas là !"fit la voix étouffée du garçonnet .

"Ah ! Et maintenant,le lit parle !"Pony s'écria en prenant l'air effrayé . "Mr le chien,je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas resté ici . Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi à ma nouvelle maison ?"

_"Oh,pourquoi pas,oncle Pony ! Puisque James a été avalé par son lit !"_il fit répondre la peluche en prenant une petite voix,guettant la réaction du petit garçon qui ne tarda pas trois secondes .

"Il s'appelle Bill,oncle Pony,"James déclara en glissant sur le plancher pour faire dépasser sa tête de sous le lit .

"Bill ?"Pony répéta en se retenant de sourire .

"Hum,oui . Pas Mr le chien. Et il veut rester avec moi ."

"Oh,bon d'accord . Tans pis pour moi . Dis,bonhomme,tu ne veux pas sortir de là et venir à côté de moi ? Ce sera plus confortable,non ?"

James sembla réfléchir et hocha la tête,des traces de larmes striant encore ses joues encrassées .

"Bien!" Pony fit en l'aidant à se redresser et le regarda grimper sur son lit et s'asseoir en tailleur cherchant à essuyer son nez avec sa petite main .

"Attends," il sourit doucement et tira de la poche de son jean un mouchoir propre qu'il déplia et plaça devant le nez du petit garçon pour le nettoyer . "Voilà,c'est mieux comme ça,hein ?" James ne dit rien et hocha doucement la tête .

"Tiens,bonhomme . Je crois que Bill a besoin d'un câlin ." Il lui tendit le chien en peluche et sourit en le voyant le serrer très fort dans ses bras .

"Dis-moi,Pony dit en désignant la peluche . Je parie que tu ne sais pas exactement depuis quand tu l'as ." Comme il s'y attendait,James secoua la tête .

"Tu le sais,toi ?"

"Huh huh,"Pony fit en se déplaçant dans une position plus confortable et entreprit de lui raconter.

"Quand tu es nés,tu est arrivé si vite,qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait eut le temps d'acheter de cadeau . Il faut dire qu'en fait,on était tous trop pressé de te voir ."

Il chatouilla le menton du petit garçon et parvînt à lui arracher un sourire .

" Mais,ton papa voulait absolument que tu ais quelque chose,alors,pendant que ta maman dormait,il a dit à oncle Two Bits de rester à l'hôpital et m'a demandé de le conduire en ville . Et on peut dire qu'on a chercher dans des tonnes de magasin pour trouver le truc parfait,mais Darry disait qu'il n'y avait rien qui ressemble à ce qu'il cherchait . Je crois qu'en fait,il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait ."

Pony nota le sourire grandissant sur le visage de son neveu .

" Et puis,il a aperçut Bill ! Il était dans les bras d'une dame qui faisait des achats pour un anniversaire . Et ton papa a tout fait pour la convaincre de le lui laisser,parce qu'il savait qu'il était fait pour toi . Et finalement,quand il a proposé de le lui racheter le double de son prix,elle a accepté . Je trouvais que c'était trop cher pour une simple peluche,mais Darry a dit que rien ne serait trop pour son fils . Quand nous sommes arrivé à l'hôpital et qu'il t'a montré Bill,tu as souris . Je crois d'ailleurs que la première personne à qui tu as souris,c'était Bill ! Et c'est ton meilleur copain depuis,pas vrai ? Ton papa ne s'était pas trompé ."

Pony guetta la réaction du petit garçon qui observait attentivement sa peluche et vit son sourire se transformer soudain en une petite moue boudeuse et ses yeux à nouveau se remplir de larmes .

"Papa est méchant! il s'exclama entre deux sanglots . Je le déteste ." Pony se frotta le front et soupira .

"Allons James . Ne dis pas ça,je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ."

"Si,c'est vrai !"le petit garçon répliqua en plongeant la tête contre son chien en peluche pour se remettre à pleurer .

"Hey,Pony fit en posant une main sur son dos . Chut ! Tout va bien,bonhomme . Si tu continues comme ça,le pauvre Bill va être tout mouillé de larmes,tu sais ." James se redressa aussitôt et leva vers lui son petit visage couvert de larmes .

"Tu sais,James,Pony dit doucement tout en attrapant son mouchoir pour lui essuyer à nouveau le nez . Si ton papa t'a grondé c'est parce que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure aurait pût être très grave,tu aurais pût être vraiment blessé . Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi,nous ? Hum ?" Il lui pinça gentiment la joue et reprit,content de constater que les pleures du garçonnet avaient cessés . "Ton papa voulait que tu comprennes que tu ne dois pas recommencé . Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

En regardant l'enfant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire,Pony se mit à penser que douze ans plus tôt,dans cette même chambre,c'était Soda qui tentait de lui expliquer pourquoi Darry lui criait dessus parfois,et s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre que leur grand frère l'aimait et avait peur qu'il lui arrive du mal . Il sourit en pensant combien à l'époque,il n'aurait jamais imaginé jouer un jour ce rôle à son tour .

Le petit garçon tritura l'oreille de la peluche posée sur ses genoux pendant un petit moment puis répondit enfin d'une toute petite voix penaude:"Hum,oui . Je crois ."

"C'est bien,bonhomme,"Pony sourit en lui frottant tendrement la nuque puis remarqua la petite grimace songeuse sur son visage .

"Quoi ?" il demanda en réprimant un sourire alors que le petit garçon leva sur lui ses grands yeux bleus .

"Mais,j'ai eut très peur,moi,oncle Pony !"

"Et tu aurais voulu qu'il te serre très fort dans ses bras,c'est ça ?" James hocha lentement la tête en refoulant un petit sanglot .

Pony lui sourit tendrement et se gratta la tête en soupirant,pas certain que le petit enfant de cinq ans soit capable de comprendre ce qu'il allait dire .

"James,il commença effaçant avec son pouce une larme qui roulait sur la joue du petit garçon,ton papa a eut très peur lui aussi. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a d'abord crié contre toi. Parce qu'il a eut très très peur qu'il te soit arrivé du mal . Mais il t'aime très fort,tu le sais . Et je suis sûre qu'en fait il avait très envie de te serrer très fort dans ses bras ."

James tordit sa bouche en une petite grimace incertaine. " Tu es sûre ?"

"Oui,j'en suis sûre. Et pour cause,il a fait la même chose avec moi ."

"Ha,quand tu étais petit comme moi ?"

L'étonnement dans la voix claire du petit garçon fit rire doucement Pony . En y repensant,à cette époque il détestait qu'on le traite comme un enfant et pourtant,par bien des côtés,c'est exactement ce qu'il était. "Et bien,j'avais quatorze ans,mais oui . On peut dire que j'étais petit ."

Le visage du petit garçon s'anima d'un adorable sourire pendant qu'il imaginait son sage oncle Pony en enfant turbulent .

"Au fait,Pony fit en attrapant la coiffe d'indien qu'il avait posé sur la petite table de chevet . Tu as laissé tombé ça ." Et avec l'extrémité d'une plume il lui chatouilla le bout du nez,provoquant l'éclat de rire communicatif du garçonnet . James s'empara de la coiffe et lentement passa sa petite main sur les plumes colorés .

"Papa est d'accord pour que je joue avec ? " il demanda levant ses grands yeux vers Pony .

"Bien sûre,bonhomme ."Il lui frictionna doucement la tête en lui souriant et demanda d'un air dégagé. "Dis-moi,tu n'étais pas censé prendre ton bain avant que ta maman rentre,hum ?"

"Huh Huh,James acquiesça en hochant vivement la tête . Et papa a dit qu'elle ne doit pas être contrarié maintenant qu'elle a un bébé dans son ventre ."

Pony éclata de rire et lui tapota la jambe . "Alors tu devrais y aller,tu ne crois pas .

James soupira et glissa doucement sur le bord du lit puis s'arrêta brusquement ." Papa est encore fâché,à ton avis ?"

"Comment crois-tu qu'on pourrait le savoir ?"Pony demanda en dissimulant un sourire .

"Euh...ben,le petit garçon réfléchit . Quand il est fâché il m'appelle "James" avec une grosse voix . Autrement,il dit presque tout le temps "mon pote" ."

"Et bien,je crois que le meilleur moyen de le savoir est d'aller vérifier ."

* * *

Darry ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était assis sur ces marches à ruminer les pensées se bousculant dans son esprit. Lorsque le coup de frein avait retentit,son imagination travaillant à toute allure lui avait fait entrevoir de terribles visions du corps inanimé de son précieux bambin gisant sur la route . Dieu merci,il n'en était rien,mais il s'en était fallu de si peu . A nouveau,il ferma les yeux et soupira lentement pour tenter de les chasser .

Puis il y avait le regard de James lorsqu'il le réprimandait et dans lequel il avait vu la même lueur mêlée de peur,de surprise et d'incompréhension que celle qui avait traversé les yeux de Ponyboy douze ans plus tôt . Il n'avait pas voulu ça . A cet instant,la peur de l'avoir perdu l'avait complètement aveuglé et rendu sa réaction plus abrupt qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Mais si Pony n'était pas capable de comprendre quand il avait quatorze ans,James l'était encore moins à seulement cinq ans .

Pourquoi avait-il toujours tant de mal à garder son sang froid ? Enfin,dans ce cas précis,personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir . Mais là encore,James n'était qu'un tout petit enfant qui n'avait pas vraiment conscience du danger .

Il se souvenait avoir fait la même chose à son âge,courant pour traverser la route à la rencontre du marchand de glace et comment son père avait laissé tomber les sacs de provisions qu'il portait pour courir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras tout en lui disant d'une voix ferme mais tellement rassurante qu'il ne devait pas recommencer . Il était le père que n'importe quel enfant aurait voulu avoir . Darry sourit doucement à cette pensée .

Il savait ce qu'il lui dirait: _"Tu es un bon père,fils . Et sache que nos erreurs nous apprennent les meilleurs leçons ." _Mais le fait était qu'il lui semblait ne jamais tirer les leçons de ses erreurs .

S'apprêtant à passer la porte,Pony avait été arrêté à la vue de son frère piteusement assis là,la tête baissé et tenant encore entre ses mains le petit tomahawk en plastique,et sût exactement quelles pensées lui traversaient l'esprit . Il ne s'était pas trompé dans tout ce qu'il avait dit à James . Puis,il connaissait son frère peut-être mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même . Darry avait beau être devenu père,connu le plus beau des bonheur en rencontrant Sue et traversé d'autres épreuves dont le départ de Soda au Vietnam et tout ce qui s'en était suivi,il n'avait pas changé . Il ne changerait jamais .Mais à cet instant,Pony savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin . Tranquillement,il frappa deux coups à la porte ouverte et lança doucement un "Hey,Dar !" qui tira son frère à ses pensées .

Darry se tourna instinctivement vers la porte,une expression surprise sur le visage . "Pony? Tout va bien ?"il s'inquiéta s'apprêtant à se lever .

Pony sourit d'un air entendu et,tout en continuant à soutenir doucement son regard,s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser apparaître le petit garçon caché derrière lui .

"Hey,Darry fit doucement . Tu es là,mon pote ." Pony sentit son sourire s'agrandir et baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon pour échanger avec lui un regard complice . Vérification était faîte,son papa n'était plus fâché ! Avec douceur,Pony posa la main dans le dos de son neveu et lui donna une petite poussée en avant .

Soupirant lentement,James lança un dernier regard à son oncle avant d'avancer vers son père,une petite grimace intimidé sur le visage,ses petits pas résonnants sur le plancher de la véranda .

"Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?" Darry demanda désignant le bateau qu'il tenait dans ses bras,sa voix oppressé par l'émotion qu'elle contenait .

"Hum,le petit garçon fit en tordant ses lèvres,jetant un regard hésitant à son père .Ben,c'est mon bateau .Tu sais,pour mettre dans le bain ." Darry sourit et posa doucement ses mains puissantes sur les petits bras de son fils .

"Tu vois,il dit prenant l'air penaud . J'avais complètement oublié ça. Heureusement que tu es là pour me le rappeler,mon pote ."

James fronça les sourcils . "En plus,tu as dis qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier maman ."

"C'est vrai,Darry reconnu,amusé devant le petit air autoritaire du garçonnet. Je ferais mieux d'utiliser plus ma tête,hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?" La moue sur l'adorable bouille du petit garçon se transforma en un petit sourire malicieux alors qu'il acquiesçait affirmatif .

Darry haussa les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête en riant . "Attends un peu,crapule," il dit en chatouillant le petit garçon parvenant à lui arracher seulement un petit sourire crispé au lieu du rire qu'il aimait tant . "Bien,il fit en jetant un oeil à sa montre. Nous avons juste le temps de nous occuper de ce bain avant que maman rentre à la maison". Il prit doucement le jouet des mains de son fils et appuya sa paume sur le plancher de bois pour se relever ." Aller,allons voir si ce truc flotte comme prévu,et puis..." Il s'arrêta remarquant la frimousse aux yeux suppliant que le petit garçon venait de lever vers lui .

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,bonhomme ?" Darry demanda tentant de lire dans son regard tellement expressif .

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr,mon pote,"il sourit en posant le jouet sur le plancher à côté de lui .

"Hum,James hésita en inclinant légèrement la tête . Est-ce que tu voudrais un câlin ?" Un peu surprit par sa question,Darry ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire et frotta tendrement la nuque de son fils .

"Bien,oui,il répondit dans un sourire amusé .Un énorme câlin même . Enfin,seulement si tu acceptes de m'en donner un . Tu veux ?" Il haussa un sourcil guettant la réaction du petit garçon qui hocha lentement la tête,son sourire malicieux se mêlant aux quelques larmes qui perlaient sur son adorable bouille,puis dit soudain d'une toute petite voix :

"Pardon de t'avoir fait peur,Papa ."

Déconcerté,Darry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et lança à Pony un sourire confus avant de se pencha doucement vers son fils .

"Oh,mon pote,il fit en passant doucement son pouce sur chacune des joues roses du petit garçon pour effacer ses larmes. Viens là " Et il enveloppa délicatement le bambin dans ses bras, berçant lentement son petit corps secoué de sanglots . "Bien sûr que je te pardonne."Il murmura pressant son visage dans les cheveux en bataille du petit garçon. "Chut...! Je t'aime,mon pote .Tout va bien,hein. C'est fini . C'est fini . "

Pony pouvait distinguer les larmes bordant les yeux fermés de son frère et un sourire ému s'afficha sur son visage . A sa façon douce et calme de rassurer son fils,Darry lui rappelait tellement leur père . Et l'émotion sur son visage alors qu'il serrait son précieux garnement contre lui,la même que celle qu'il avait découvert des années plus tôt,à l'hôpital de Tulsa avant de se précipité dans ses bras,la même aussi que lorsqu'il avait étreint Soda à son retour du Vietnam,lui fit tout à coup réaliser combien son grand frère avait été un père pour eux et combien,tout comme pour James aujourd'hui,il avait eut un jour peur de les perdre . Et Pony savait bien que la semaine où il avait disparu,mêlé à la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentit,la menace des services sociaux de les séparer tous les trois et la douleur de la perte encore récente de leur parents,avait été aussi angoissante pour Darry que les quatre années durant lesquelles ils avaient tremblés en sachant que Soda risquait sa vie si loin,dans ce pays en guerre.

"Ah,tu m'étouffe,Papa," James fit soudain,sa petite voix à peine audible . Darry se mit à rire et repoussa doucement le petit garçon qu'il embrassa sur la tête avant de le remettre sur ses pieds .

"Mais,tu pleures,Papa ? James remarqua et glissa son index potelé au coin de l'oeil gauche de Darry,humide des larmes qui s'en était échappé alors qu'il le serrait dans ses bras .

"Non,mon pote,il mentit en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux . C'est...euh,à cause de la poussière dans tes cheveux ."

Il sourit devant la petite moue pas très convaincu du garçonnet,et l'attrapa par la taille. "Aller!il s'exclama en se relevant. Il est temps d'aller le prendre ce bain,hein?" James hocha la tête et agrippa son petit bras autour de son cou . "Tiens,Darry fit en attrapant le voilier en jouet qui traînait à ses pieds . N'oublies pas ton bateau,mon pote. Les gnomes pourraient te le piquer ." James regarda le précieux jouet glissé sous son bras et poussa un petit soupire perplexe .

"Tu sais,il dit en ne quittant pas son bateau des yeux . Je crois que je ne veux pas le mettre dans le bain . Il pourrait être abîmé . Tu ne crois pas ?"

"Comme tu veux,bonhomme,Darry sourit en repositionnant le petit garçon sur sa hanche . Mais,alors,d'où t'est venue cette idée ?"

"Ben,c'est oncle Pony . Il a dit que ça servirait à briser la glace . Mais,j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il voulait dire . Un bateau peut pas flotter sur la glace,pas vrai ?"

Darry éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la tête,lançant dans la foulée un regard rieur à son frère et,alors qu'il passait près de lui emportant l'enfant à l'intérieur,lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule signifiant toute sa reconnaissance . Pony resta quelques secondes à écouter la voix de son frère palabrant joyeusement avec le petit garçon et croisa machinalement les bras,satisfait d'avoir contribué au retour de la paix .

"J'ai manqué un épisode ?" Soda demanda en sortant,ses fameux remontants dans les mains .

"Bien,Pony fit son sourire satisfait toujours encré à ses lèvres . Je crois que Darry n'aura pas besoin de ça finalement."

Soda regarda les deux mixtures d'alcool dans ses mains et haussa les épaules . "Okay . Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Tu te dévoues à sa place ?" Pony se retînt de grimacer . Il n'était pas du tout friand de ces cocktails infernales que Soda avait appris à faire au Vietnam,mais il y avait il ne savait même pas combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas passer un moment avec son frère,ne serait-ce que pour boire un verre ensemble,alors même si il aurait préféré une simple bière il accepta de bon coeur .

* * *

Le soleil commençait à baisser sur la rue que les feuilles mortes traversaient emporté par le vent . Appuyé contre la balustrade de la véranda,Soda terminait son verre en écoutant Pony lui raconter comment il s'était perdu le jour de son arrivé à Parcker Valley . Il ne pouvait cacher son étonnement en l'entendant parler de cet endroit perdu dans la campagne,mais l'enthousiasme dans la voix de son frère était réjouissant .

"Du coup,quand je suis arrivé,je me suis retrouvé devant une vingtaine de gamins qui attendait leur professeur en retard . Pas terrible pour un premier jour !"Pony acheva en riant .

"En tout cas,Soda sourit en lui désignant le joyeux vacarme des rires de Darry et James et des éclaboussements d'eau résonnant depuis la salle de bains,tu sais drôlement bien t'y prendre avec les gosses depuis que tu es instituteur ."

Pony tourna la tête vers l'intérieur et rit doucement :"Merci,mais je crois que dans ce cas précis ça n'a rien à voir . C'est seulement que j'ai eut un bon professeur ."

Soda pris une autre gorgée de son verre avant de demander naturellement:"Ah ouais ? Qui ?"

Pony se contenta de le regarder en souriant,laissant sa réponse en suspend puis déclara : "Toi . Toutes les fois où tu as essayé de me faire comprendre que si Darry était sévère c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ."

Soda tenta de dissimuler combien il était touché en donnant à son frère un très léger coup d'épaule ludique,mais son sourire ému le trahissait .

"Et puis tu sais,Pony reprit en souriant,j'ai aussi fait jouer mon pouvoir de "Super Tonton" ."

"Ah,je ne discuterai pas avec toi là-dessus ! Soda s'esclaffa en tapotant les deux petits paquets fourrés dans la poche de sa chemise à carreaux que Pony lui avait donnés pour ses "petites princesses" .

"Sérieusement,c'est sûrement pas mes compétences de profs qui m'ont aidé à établir le premier contact avec mes élèves."

"Alors c'est quoi ?"

Pony se gratta la tête avant de répondre d'un air à la fois piteux et fière:"Ben...,c'est mon nom ."

"Sans blagues !?"

"Et ouais . Je te jure,ils étaient très intéressés d'apprendre que je m'appelle Ponyboy . Et que j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Sodapop !" Les deux frères se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de bon coeur . "J'ai passé au moins la première demie-heure à leur parler de mes origines,de ma famille,Pony continua en reprenant son souffle . Alors,pour mes compétences de prof,peut-être que je repasserai . Mais c'est bien,ça m'a permis de faire connaissances avec eux . C'est des gosses vraiment géniaux ."

Il s'arrêta et soupira doucement portant son attention sur le ciel qui commençait à se teinter de couleur pourpre et orangée .

" Cela a vraiment l'air de te plaire," Soda constata en voyant les étoiles dans ses yeux .

"Ouais,Pony répondit sincèrement . Ce qui est génial,tu vois,c'est que je me sens utile . Vraiment utile . J'ai l'impression que je peux vraiment apporté quelque chose à ces enfants . Leur faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent décider de ce que sera leur vie . Qu'ils n'ont pas aucune chance tout ça parce qu'ils sont nés dans un milieu plus défavorisé qu'un autre . Un peu comme nous à l'époque ." Pony remarqua le sourire espiègle sur le visage de son frère .

"Et ben,Soda siffla en lui pressant l'épaule. Je suis content pour toi,petit frère ." Pony sourit et lui donna une petite tape ludique dans les côtes . "Bon,il fit . Je crois que je vais passer voir Two Bits et Steve pour donner les cadeaux aux enfants . Tu pourras dire à Darry que je reviens . Je veux féliciter Sue pour le bébé ."

"Bien sûr,compte sur moi ." Soda termina son verre et ramassa celui que Pony avait à peine entamé .

"Au fait,Pony le héla en arrivant au bas des marches . Tu saurais réparer un tracteur ?"

"Sans problèmes! Pourquoi,tu compte te lancer dans l'agriculture ?"Il s'accouda à la balustrade et se mit à rire de sa propre plaisanterie .

Pony secoua doucement la tête et souffla un sourire . "Ce n'est pas pour moi,tu penses . "

"Je me doute bien . Comment elle s'appelle ?"

"Hein ? Qui ?"

"La fille pour qui tu me demandes ça !Comment elle s'appelle ?"

Embarrassé d'avoir été si facilement démasqué,Pony baissa légèrement la tête alors que son visage affichait un irrépressible sourire qu'il tenta de dissimuler avant de répondre . "Elle s'appelle Ann,il répondit se sentant doucement rougir . Et ce n'est pas ce que tu crois . C'est elle qui m'a guidé jusqu'à l'école le premier jour et ... On est amis c'est tout ."

"Ouais. Bien sur ."

"Quoi ? Pony se défendit d'un ton très peu crédible . Je t'assure que c'est vrai . Ma voiture avait crevé quand je me suis perdu et...euh..."

"Pony, Soda l'arrêta,amusé de le voir tenté de se justifié comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac .Ton sourire parle pour toi ." Confus,Pony se frotta l'arrière du crane et ne put que laisser apparaître ce fameux sourire qui en disait long .

Soda sourit gentiment,décidé à ne pas embarrassé son jeune frère davantage et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer solennellement:" Je passerai voir ce tracteur dés que j'aurai un moment ."

"Super,merci ! Aller,à tout à l'heure !"

Soda regarda filer la Ford Mustang à travers les bourrasques vers les lueurs dorées du couchant . Il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable d'exprimer la fierté qu'il ressentait en voyant l'homme que son petit frère était devenu . Pony était toujours idéaliste avec ses idées bien à lui et habité toujours de la même poésie lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur un couché de soleil ou quelque chose que lui seul pouvait trouver fantastique,comme la campagne perdue où il avait été envoyé enseigner,mais il était aussi devenu un jeune homme solide avec des convictions profondes et toujours enclin à faire le bien . Il était si fière de lui .

La voix de Darry et les rires de James résonnant soudain plus clairement à l'intérieur lui firent pencher la tête par la porte ouverte pour voir son frère porter le petit garçon gesticulant dans son peignoir bleu vers sa chambre en imitant le bruit des sabots d'un cheval . Il se surprit à rire avec eux.

"Seulement un biscuit,Papa,d'accord ?" il entendit James tenter alors qu'il portait les verres dans l'évier de la cuisine puis vit le petit garçon se précipiter dans la pièce seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama .

"Hey,Darry fit en courant après lui . Attends une minute,mon pote ." Il attrapa le bambin par la taille et le posa debout sur une chaise pour lui enfiler le haut de son pyjama . "Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour les biscuits .Maman va arriver,on va dîner."

"Huh,après le dîner alors,okay ?"James essaya encore en faisant de son mieux pour se tenir tranquille alors que Darry finissait de l'habiller . Darry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant le sens de la négociation de son fils . "Nous verrons ."

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans l'halée . "Ah,Soda fit en jetant un oeil à l'extérieur. Voilà ta maman,James ." Il s'essuya les mains et sortit à la rencontre de la Volkswagen reconnaissable entre mille .

"Hey,il fit en apercevant la jeune femme sur le point de passer la porte grillagée les bras chargés de ce qui lui semblait une multitude de sac de shopping . Laisse-moi t'aider,tu veux."

"Je peux me débrouiller,Soda,"Sue soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il la déchargeait de tous ses sacs .

"Peut-être,mais Darry va me tuer s'il vois que je te laisse porter tout ça ." Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil derrière eux et remarqua que personne d'autre ne sortait de la Coccinelle . "Qu'as-tu fais de mes petites dames ?"

"Oh,la petite avait mal au ventre . Elle a mangé trop de glace,je suppose. Mai a préféré que je les dépose chez vous . Kim voulait venir avec moi,mais elle s'est endormi dans la voiture avant qu'on arrive."

"Oh,okay,Soda acquiesça en souriant. Elles se sont bien amusées à ce que je vois."

"Pour ça oui . Elles ont eut l'impression de choisir des vêtements de poupées ." Soda se mit à rire en imaginant la scène .

"Alors,et toi ?Cet après-midi entre filles?"il demanda alors qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers .

"C'était super,Sue s'exclama les yeux brillants . J'ai trouvé une petite grenouillère adorable..."

"Maman !" James s'écria en dévalant les marches pour lui sauter au cou .

"Hey,mon chéri,"Sue sourit en le prenant dans ses bras . "Hey,mais tu as déjà pris ton bain...et tu es en pyjama,elle s'étonna en donnant un regard étonné à Darry qui arrivait,la serviette utilisé pour sécher les cheveux de James sur son épaule.

"Oui,il fit brièvement désireux de ne pas l'affoler en lui contant les événements de l'après-midi . On s'est dit qu'on allait t'avancer le travail . On a super bien gérer,hein,mon pote ."

James hocha vigoureusement la tête . "Oui,super bien! "

Soda se retînt de rire en remarquant le sourire complice et pas du tout discret qu'ils s'échangeaient .

"Ah oui ?" Sue leva un sourcil soupçonneux en les regardant tour à tour . "C'est bizarre,pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous essayez de me cacher quelque chose,tous les deux ?"

James adopta une petite grimace inquiète et requis par un regard l'aide de son père .

"Bien,Darry soupira l'air faussement vaincu . En fait,pour tout te dire,il s'est passé quelque chose. On a subit une attaque de gnomes ."

Le petit garçon afficha un adorable sourire voyant que son père reprenait son histoire et se mit à renchérir : "Ouais,des gnomes verts avec des barbes blanches et des gros yeux . Et on les a chassé avec le cadeau super cool que oncle Pony m'a apporté ."

"Vraiment ? Et ils avaient des bonnets et habits multicolores ?"Sue s'amusa à rentrer à son tour dans le jeu du garçonnet qui acquiesçait fièrement .

"Hey,mon pote,pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher ton cadeau pour le montrer à Maman ?" Le petit garçon sauta des bras de sa mère pour courir à l'intérieur . Darry lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses et sourit en le regardant s'en aller,puis il attrapa la main de Sue lui faisant doucement franchir les dernières marches pour l'attirer vers lui .

"Salut,toi,"il fit en l'enveloppant tendrement de ses bras et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser .

"Hummmm,"Sue soupira en se pressant contre lui puis recula et leva vers lui son malicieux regard émeraude . " Vous avez super bien gérer,hein ?" elle demanda d'un ton rieur caressant sa chemise en jean couverte des éclaboussures d'eau qui sentaient le bain moussant pour enfant .

Darry pouffa en observant à son tour les dégâts . "Disons,en quelques sortes ",il se contenta de répondre perdant son regard dans son beau sourire et glissa délicatement son index sous son menton pour commencer à l'embrasser plus fougueusement .

"Huhum",Soda fit pour leur rappeler sa présence . Il sourit en les voyant se séparer en reprenant leur souffle et échanger le même rire embarrassé .

"Désolé de vous interrompre les amoureux,il reprit en tendant les sacs à son frère . Mais je vais devoir y aller . Mai va m'attendre et j'ai aussi des cadeaux d'oncle Pony à distribuer ."

" Okay,Darry répondit en s'emparant des paquets .Dis-moi,chérie,tu as dévalisé les magasins !"

Sue leva les yeux aux ciel d'un air exaspéré et se tourna vers Soda :"Dis à Mai qu'il faudra qu'on remette ça très vite ."

" Je lui dirai,comptes sur moi ."

"Oui,Darry intervînt à nouveau . Enfin,vous pouvez sortir entre filles sans faire toutes les boutiques. Le bébé sera là dans seulement six mois . Tu avais dis que tu pensais ré-utilisé les affaires de James . "

"Oui,mais un nouveau-né à toujours besoin d'affaires neuves,Darrel . Et puis,c'est seulement deux ou trois petites choses ."

Darry allait trouver de quoi argumenter à nouveau,mais se ravisa éblouis par l'étincelle de pure bonheur qui animait ses yeux . Un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et il posa sa main sur son ventre où grandissait la vie . Sue noua alors ses bras autour de son cou et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son sourire .

"Bon,Soda fit en descendant les marches à reculons . Ben,j'y vais,alors . Au fait Dar,Pony a dit qu'il repasserai dans la soirée ." Absorbé dans le langoureux baisé qu'il échangeait avec sa femme,Darry leva la main pour montrer qu'il avait entendu .

"Regarde,Maman,James s'exclama en se glissant entre eux,sa coiffe d'indien entre les mains . C'est cool,hein ?" Sue se baissa à sa hauteur échangeant avec Darry le même regard complice,décidément ils allaient devoir attendre d'être seuls pour reprendre là où on n'arrêtait pas de les interrompre .

"Whaou,super cool,elle sourit en entourant le petit garçon de ses bras prenant grand intérêt au jouet qu'il lui montrait . Tu sais que je suis jalouse . J'ai toujours voulu avoir ce genre de plumes pour mettre dans mes cheveux . "

"C'est des plumes d'indiens,Maman,pas des fleurs . Mais je veux bien te les prêter si tu veux . Tu seras très jolie quand même." Sue laissa échapper un petit rire ému et embrassa son précieux bambin sur la joue avant de le serrer dans ses bras .

Darry sourit tendrement en voyant le petit garçon serrer ses bras autour de son cou et lui tapota la tête en riant :"Mon fils,on dirait que tu sais déjà comment parler aux filles !"

"C'est pas une fille comme les autres,c'est Maman,"James s'empressa de rectifier en fronçant les sourcils .

"Ha,là-dessus,mon pote, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi,"Darry acquiesça en frottant doucement les cheveux encore humide du garçonnet et posa sur Sue un regard plein d'amour . " Ta maman n'est pas une fille comme les autres ."

Sue lui sourit en secouant doucement la tête ."Bon,assez de flatteries tous les deux . Vous allez finir par m'embarrasser ." Elle donna un autre petit câlin à James puis l'écarta doucement et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de proposer: "Si on allait préparer le dîner,hein? Vous devez avoir faim après ces mésaventures . Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait envie ?"

James lança un bref coup d'oeil à son père et proposa: "Les biscuits aux chocolats !"

"Toi,quand tu as une idée en tête,"Darry s'exclama en lui donnant une petite chatouille dans les côtes . "On avait dit peut-être après le dîner ."Il attrapa sa petite main et le fit reculer pour permettre à Sue de se relever . "Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée," dit-elle en caressant la bouille souriante du petit garçon . "Du poulet frit avant ça,ça vous dit ?"

James hocha joyeusement la tête et glissa son autre main dans la sienne ."On y va,vous venez !"il s'écria pressé. Darry et Sue se mirent à rire face à l'enthousiasme de leur fils et échangèrent un doux baiser avant de le laisser les tirer vers l'intérieur .

Sodas s'apprêtait à prendre la route,et alors qu'il regardait la petite famille disparaître derrière la porte de la maison,il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit . Darry n'en avait certainement pas conscience,mais la vie qu'il s'était bâtit avec sa Sue adorée ressemblait beaucoup à celle de leur parents. Leur bonheur était simple et beau, il faisait tant plaisir à voir,et Darry le méritait tellement .

Mais Soda n'avait pas vu Pony devenir cet adulte bon et intègre,il n'avait pas vu Darry construire sa merveilleuse vie de famille. Il avait manqué tant de choses . Alors qu'il tournait la clef de contact,il posa machinalement les yeux sur le bracelet Montagnard qu'il portait à son poignet et soudain se trouva ramené à la pensée qui avait traversé son esprit plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Celle de cette date anniversaire qui fera bientôt sept ans,de cette décision . Rien n'avait changé entre ses frères et lui mais il ne pourrait jamais oublié leur regard désemparé lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots : "_Je pars pour le Vietnam_ ."


End file.
